


Crossing the Line

by Jetti



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetti/pseuds/Jetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey Way is in love with his older brother and hates himself for it. Thankfully these feelings will never be revealed, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mikey's POV.
> 
> This is probably my favorite idea of a band fic, yet I don't think I will ever complete it.

Unnamed music was blaring out of my clock radio. I blindly groped for the source of the noise on my nightstand, not ready to open my eyes just yet. I successfully found the correct button, effectively turning off the alarm. I sighed and lied in bed a moment longer, then stretched my body. I finally opened my hazel eyes and looked at the white ceiling. I realized it was Friday and a smile appeared on my lips. Besides the fact it was the last day of school for the week, my parents were leaving today for a two week long business trip. Gee and I would have the house to ourselves!

I had always loved my big brother dearly. I was not entirely sure when my feelings for him turned incestuous, but they had not gone away, no matter how wrong I thought they were. The love I had for him made me sick. I crossed the line that no brother should ever even come near, and I hated myself for it. Resisting the urges to touch him the way a lover would was the only thing I could do. Gerard would never speak to me again if he knew the sinful and disgusting feelings I possessed. Thankfully he would never know. I would never let my own feelings jeopardize the close relationship we had.

Doing my best to put these bad thoughts to rest in the back of my mind, I put on my glasses, jumped out of bed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. I had to stay positive. The next two weeks were going to be awesome and I could not let my stupid feelings get in the way. I greeted my mom with a kiss on the cheek as she poured herself some coffee. My dad was sitting in his chair at the table in the kitchen reading the paper, his own cup of coffee in front of him.

“Good morning, Michael,” Dad said from behind the sports section. He knew it was me and not my brother, since I was always the first one up between the two of us. Gee is not much of a morning person.

“Hey, dad,” I retorted, grabbing the items needed for a bowl of cereal. Mom placed a mug of coffee in front of me, and another by the chair to my right for Gerard. We were a family of coffee addicts and could not function without the caffeinated substance. I quickly finished eating and put my dirty dishes in the sink. I sat back down across from dad and sipped my coffee. My god did it taste heavenly. It was just what I needed to start to the day.

Gerard walked in a second later with a smile adorning his features. Such an occurrence was rare in the Way household. As I had said before, Gerard was not a morning person, so seeing him so awake and chipper was bizarre.

“Morning, bro. Why are you so happy?” I asked, giving him a curious look. Something was definitely up for him to act this way.

“It’s our one year anniversary today,” Gee announced with pride. My heart ached with that statement, but I did not let my pain show. If Gerard was happy, I was happy. I feigned joy with a flash of my white teeth.

“Oh, that’s great, hun,” my mom congratulated from over her shoulder while packing her lunch for the day. My father mumbled something similar from behind the newspaper. Gerard’s smiled widened slightly and walked toward me to ruffle my already messy hair. The pain in my chest dulled somewhat from the loving gesture. He took the seat next to me and began his first cup of coffee for the day.

“Alright, boys. While we’re gone, please don’t set the house on fire,” my mother joked. “There is more than enough money on the counter to feed you for our time away. Mikey, listen to your brother, he’s in charge. No parties or girls over. Gerard, you are allowed to go over your girlfriend’s house, but only if her parents are home, got it?”

“Yeah, mom, got it,” he answered. They had been through this conversation a million times, but mom liked to be thorough.

“Okay, I think that is everything. Have fun and be careful. I love you,” she smiled, giving both of us a hug and kiss. My father put down the paper and placed his empty coffee mug in the sink. He hugged us as well and told us to be good. I sighed as he followed mom out of the house and toward the luggage filled car. This was the beginning to our two weeks alone. We were free! Although it was Gee’s one year anniversary, I was not going to let that bother me.

“Fourteen days without adult supervision. Hell yeah!” Gerard cheered and gave me a high five. He could be such a kid when he wanted to, and at other times he would act like the seventeen year old he really was.

I hopped up out of my seat and put my used mug with the rest of the dirty dishes. I began my daily routine of getting ready for school. I rushed up to the bathroom and relieved myself, washed my hands, and brushed my teeth. I returned to my bedroom to change my clothes. I decided on a tight pair of jeans and my white Anthrax shirt; they were my favorite band after all. I went back downstairs to put on my shoes I left by the door the previous day. They were white converses with black stars; I loved them to death. Gerard appeared in the living room actually ready on time. This would be the second phenomenon of the day, and we still hadn’t even left the house! He was wearing a snug fitting black Iron Maiden shirt, his tightest pair of black pants, and a silver studded belt for decoration. He obviously did not need a belt for those pants, which looked as if they were painted on his skin.

“Let’s go, freshman,” Gee taunted, followed by a giggle. That’s right, Gerard giggled. I thought it was cute, like him.

“Shut up,” I laughed back. He had been calling me that since the first day of school, and probably won’t quit until the school year is over. Just like any other high school, the freshmen were the most hated. Hmm I wonder why? Oh, wait. The majority of ninth graders were basically sluts and would act as if they owned the school. That may have been why. I was not a part of that majority, but far from it. I did very well in school, yet I would not classify myself as a nerd, although some might say I look like one. I was just me, no cliques attached, despite my “nerdy” glasses. Gee said he liked my glasses when I first got them, which made me swell up with happiness at the time. I did not give a fuck what everyone else thought after that. Gerard was the artist of the family, and man, could he draw! I was always amazed at the masterpieces he created, which was something I could never do in my wildest dreams.

We grabbed our school things and left the house, locking the front door behind us. Since Gerard was a senior and had his license, he was able to drive us to school every day and park in the senior parking lot. It beat taking the bus to school; for we could sleep in and drive straight to school, opposed to waking up earlier to run to the bus stop and pray to god we didn’t miss it. Yeah, having an older brother did have its perks.

Gee and I made it to school just in time to hear the bell ring, signaling students they had to make their way toward their respective homerooms before the homeroom bell rang in another two minutes. I hugged Gerard before departing in the direction of my homeroom, which were organized alphabetically and by grade. I did not have any classes with my brother because we were in different years, but we did share the same lunch period. Although the two cafeterias are separated (freshmen and sophomores in one, juniors and seniors in the other) I sneaked into the upperclassmen cafeteria to hang with Gerard. Luckily my tall height helped me blend in and I had never been caught for being in the wrong room.

When sixth period lunch finally rolled around, I easily found my brother and his friends in their usual spot, the booth in the far corner. I would not say they were his friends, now that I thought about it. I mean, they were originally, but they became my friends as well. I sat next to my brother, of course, and opposite of us was Ray Toro, a puffy haired brunet who was killer at guitar and had an obsession with cereal bars, and Bob Bryar, a quiet blonde with amazing skills at drums. We always made fun of Bob because he was a member of the marching band, in the percussion section, obviously.

Nothing unusual took place at lunch, except for Gee going on and on about the anniversary. I tried to look just excited as him, to make him happy. It was really killing me on the inside. Why couldn’t he talk about me that way? As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I buried it. I was being selfish thinking such a thing; I should be happy for my big brother, even if he was unknowingly hurting me in the process.

The end of the lunch period sounded with another bell. I said goodbye to everyone and moved quickly to my next class, Algebra. This was the only period I could spend time with my best friend Frankie Iero, who looked scene with his makeup and fashion sense. He was a little short for his age and he would get irritated when anyone brought up that fact. I could tell him anything, well, almost everything. Frank knew I was gay and had a crush on some guy, and he was fine with that, especially when I said it was not him. The thing he was not aware of was the guy I was in love with. It’s kind of sad, really. I could not even tell my best friend I loved my brother in a not so brotherly way. That was the only secret I kept from him.

Algebra went by quickly as usual. Frankie and I whispered quietly to each other when Mrs. Dolan’s back was to us. She turned around from the white board sharply, in hopes of catching the students not paying attention. Her tactic had not worked out well so far. Frank and I did very well and that class and really did not need to give her our full attention. We were not disrespecting her or anything; it was only because we had learned all this crap in middle school for crying out loud. Why were we being taught the same stuff again? It was pointless, if you asked me, but I did not particularly care after I figured out Frankie and I could goof off during class and still get an excellent grades.

The bell rang once again, so Frank and I hugged and said our good byes before departing for our next period class. The rest of the day seemed to drag on after that. I did not share any classes with my friends in my remaining two periods, so time moved more slowly in my mind. The bell finally rang its last annoying ring for the day, and I smiled. Gee and I were going to get home and have the house for ourselves! Now that school was done for the week, the reality of that seemed more tangible. I rushed to my locker to put away the books I did not need and took out the necessary ones.

I met up with Gee like I do every day after school, by the main office entrance. When he was in sight I could tell that he was visibly upset, which took me by complete surprise. Gerard had been cheerful the entire day, even though the reason for that happiness caused a sharp pain in my heart. He was perfectly fine at lunch. What could have happened in those last three periods to put him in such a state? My big brother turned and his eyes connected with mine immediately. He motioned with his head for me to follow him and I did so. The deadly aura surrounding him told me it was best not to speak with him at the moment. I slid into the passenger’s seat, buckled my seatbelt, and kept my mouth shut.

The ride home was totally silent; he did not even bother to turn on the radio to fill said silence. I was concerned for my brother. I hated to see him upset, but there was no way I could have helped without getting a verbal thrashing. Gerard’s hands gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. All I was able to do was look at him helplessly. After what seemed like forever, we finally made it home. Gee and I would usually talk about our day and whatnot, which would make the ride home that much quicker. Today was not the case.

With his face still contorted in anger, Gee turned off the car, pocketed the key and got out of the car with the strap to his school bag over his shoulder. He slammed his car door and stomped his way toward the house. Fortunately, I exited the vehicle before him and rushed toward the house to unlock the front door. He would have probably gone ballistic if the door had not opened right away. When Gee was on a short fuse, the tiniest little thing like waiting to enter the house would set him off. I did not want the neighbors to see my brother like that.

I opened the door and made sure I would not block my brother path once he made it inside. I sat on the couch in the living room with my school books next to me. Gee entered the house a second later, still having not said a single word to me since lunch. He threw his school bag down on the floor fiercely. The sound was startling and caused me to jump slightly. He continued stomping downstairs to his bedroom in the basement. Gee slammed the door shut and I could hear a soft click, which meant he locked his door.

The house was dead silent for a minute or two. I contemplated checking on him, that is, until what happened next. Gerard started yelling incoherently and made a lot of noise. I pictured him throwing things across the room and hitting his bedroom walls. He was so loud. The only intelligible thing I could catch was “fucking bitch” and then some more screaming followed.

I hated when my brother got like this. It did not happen very often, but it killed me inside because I could not help him right away. I had to wait until he tired himself out and cooled down before I could go to him. I sighed to myself and took my schoolwork to my room. I might as well do something to pass the time while Gee was on a rampage.

I finished my homework in a half hour period. I could not hear my big brother making any noise, but felt that it was still too soon to approach him at this point. I watched TV for a while, and then got bored with it after about an hour. To occupy myself, I started dinner. What’s something so easy a culinary retarded fifteen year old could make it? Mac & Cheese, of course. Who honestly did not like Easy Mac? Well, maybe someone who was lactose intolerant… Okay, besides those people, then.

I poured the cheese covered noodles into two bowls and set them on the kitchen table with spoons adjacent to them. I believed now would be the best time to check on Gerard. I was getting more worried with each passing second. Remembering Gee locked his door, I swiped the key from my parents’ room that could unlock every door in the house. I warily made my way down the stairs, doing my best to make as little noise as possible.

I carefully inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it. The door unlocked and I put the key in my right front pocket. I slowly turned the gold knob, while pushing the door open a crack with my other hand. When the door was opened just enough to fit my body, I poked my head inside.

“Gee?” I said quietly, not wanting to surprise him. I could see my brother from my place by the door. He was slumped in his wooden desk chair facing the corner of the room closest to my right. On the floor was two empty cartons of orange juice and in his hand was a quarter full bottle of vodka, another empty vodka bottle was by his feet.

I cringed at the sight before me. Gerard was so upset he resorted to drinking screwdrivers… not the tool! It is a drink… a mix of vodka and orange juice. Ever heard of it? You’re impossible. Why and how would he drink a tool? Anyway, he had a mini refrigerator in his room for those times when he needed complete focus on what he was drawing or painting that he could not leave his room. He must have stashed those bottles of vodka there, I concluded.

Taking a moment to look around, I noticed his room was in total disarray. Although he did leave his artwork everywhere on a normal basis, this time was different. Things like paintings, drawings, and sketches were torn, shredded, and balled up in piles on the floor. Paint cans were knocked over (their contents had not spilled, thankfully) and his desk drawers had been relocated across the room. I did not believe he heard me when I called to him, for he continued looking up at the ceiling, his eyes unfocused.

As my eyes traveled down his body, I noticed the rather large bulge in his pants and automatically blushed, averting my eyes to his shoeless and sockless feet. I nearly forgot that when Gee got drunk, he also got aroused as well, no matter the situation. He could be upset like he was now and still be rock hard. I swallowed the lump in my throat and willed the color in my face away.

I called his name again, a little louder this time. I caught his attention and he lazily lolled his head in my direction. Anger was still etched onto his beautiful, pale face, but not as much as earlier.

He stared at me for about a minute before slurring calmly, “I made her that.” He motioned toward a picture in the pile with his hand that was holding the glass bottle. I was not sure which one, but I nodded my head anyway. “I was going to give it to her later today for our anniversary, but no. The fucking bitch dumps me.”

Gerard’s voice got steadily louder and angrier as he went on. I slid my body in between the door and the doorframe, and then closed the door behind me silently. I was happy on the inside that Gee and she weren’t together anymore; but I could not let him know that. “How the hell could she do that?! Why the fuck…?! I cared about her so much and look what I get! Absolutely nothing! God, I want to kill that whore!”

He struggled to get to his feet and took a few steps toward me before stumbling over the mess on the floor. I immediately appeared by his side to stop him from falling, placing my hands on his hips while trying to ignore the tent in his pants. Gee continued ranting, “Ah, fuck! Why did I think it would last?! God, damn I’m a fucking idiot! No one fucking cares about me!”

“I care about you,” I interrupted. He looked at me confused, so I added with a hug. “I love you, Gee.”  
He dropped the alcoholic beverage and hugged me back, which made me glad. He was going to get through this. Without warning, I was suddenly pushed with my back against the wall.

“What?” I blurted out before my brother thrust his tongue into my mouth. The taste of vodka and orange juice invaded my taste buds. My eyes widened when realization of what was happening hit me, and Gerard pulled back.

“Let’s see how much you really love me,” he growled. My arms were pinned between our bodies as he raped my mouth with his tongue. His body was pressed hard against mine and I could feel his arousal on my hip. I was frozen in my spot; I did not know what to do. One side of my brain told me to let it happen. The man I have secretly been in love with for years was kissing me so enjoy it. The other side argued that it was my older brother! I was fucking sick to indulge in such a thing. I pulled away and looked into his eyes for the answer. Gee’s hazel eyes were glossed over from his earlier activities and filled with lust. He did not love me the way I dreamed he would, but was too drunk to realize he was making out with his baby brother. I did not want it… not like this.

I struggled to get free, but was only pushed harder into the pale gray wall. He screamed, “You’re not leaving me too! I won’t let you!”

Even in his drunken state, Gerard was much stronger than me. I could not get away from my brother’s hold. His right hand was gripping my hair harshly, which prevented my head from any movement. He slipped his other hand in between us and roughly grabbed my package and massaged it. I could not help but let a moan escape my mouth, despite my efforts of swallowing the sound. The only way I wanted Gee to touch me like this was when he meant it, not while he was under the influence.

I supposed he mistakenly took my surprised moan as one for desire, for he then grabbed my wrists and forcefully moved me on his bed. Before I could even react, he was on me and picked up where he had left off. Gee continued touching and kissing me as I laid there, eyes closed tightly and motionless. He stopped his ministrations for a moment, and I cracked an eye open, thinking he passed out or something. I thought wrong. Still straddling me, he pulled his Iron Maiden shirt up over his head and starting working on his belt. A new fear went up my spine and what was going to happen next slapped me in the face.

I began struggling again, but all my efforts were fruitless. Gee moved up my body and sat on my chest, his body weight keeping me immobile. Now was a time I wish I was not so lanky. He switched his body around so his back was facing me. His hands fumbled with my own jeans at this point, and my incessant kicking was only aiding him in the removal of my pants, which was the opposite of what I was trying to accomplish.

He flipped back around after my pants were removed; his jean clad crotch rubbed against my boxer covered one, creating an amazing friction. Another unwanted sound erupted from my throat and a grin appeared on his face.

“Please, Gee! Stop!” I begged tears forming in my eyes. My pleading fell on deaf ears; for he removed my glasses, tossing them in a random direction, and angrily took my lips once again. Gee took off my shirt and boxers and practically ripped off his jeans, the lack of boxers having to do with the fact he was wearing his tightest pair of pants. There was no room for the undergarment when wearing them.

Tears were freely falling from my eyes, traveling down my face. Gerard took no notice and without a word, pulled my legs over his shoulders and slammed himself into my entrance. I screamed in agony from the sudden pain. There was no stretching, no preparation, only a groan of pleasure from the male above me. My brother was hurting me emotionally, and now he was hurting my physically. He continued thrusting in and out of my tight and fragile body at a quick pace. All I could do was cry and scream, begging him to stop. He once again did not hear me.

“Is this how you like it?!” he shouted, moving even more roughly.

My body felt like it was being split in two. The indescribable pain was getting worse, and I began to feel a liquid escaping my hole. The man I was in love with was making me bleed. I clawed at the sheets beneath me, a useless attempt at gaining a grip on something, anything. Even through all of this, I was somehow still aroused. Damn this betraying body. I started jerking myself off, trying to focus on something pleasurable to ignore the anguish plaguing my body. It did not work like I had hoped, but I did manage to rid my erection away. I believed the tightening of my muscles from coming made Gee go over the edge; since he released himself in my body moments later.

He collapsed on my beaten and cum covered body, falling asleep right away. The cum stung my insides, and some exited my body along with more blood. My tears had not ceased since they began when my big brother first entered my body. I laid there for a while, not being able to move an inch. My brother just raped me. I had always dreamed of Gerard and me engaging in sexual activities, but I most definitely did not have in mind the event that had recently taken place. How could someone I loved so dearly afflict such agony upon me?

I knew the answer to that question after a minute of contemplation. I deserved the treatment I received. This was God getting me for my sinful and incestuous feelings for my brother. I was never to gain the love I craved for, and was punished for said cravings with rape carried out by the one I loved. I cried even harder from my conclusion until I finally fell asleep from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's POV.

Sunlight crept into my bedroom through the small window, essentially coming in contact with my closed eyes and waking me up from my peaceful slumber. I seriously need to get curtains. I did not want to get up yet. It’s Saturday, god damn it! Go away, sun! I had a killer hang over from drinking the previous night. I knew I should not drink, but it’s not like I did it often. What was the harm? I only time I hit the bottle was when I was very upset or depressed about something.  
Yesterday was a blur. I lay in bed, trying to think of the source to why I consumed the alcohol. The pounding head ache did not aid in my brain functions whatsoever.

Then it clicked. I remembered it clearly now. That bitch dumped me, on our fucking anniversary of all days. She said she wanted to see other people. Yeah, right. I heard rumors of her sleeping with other guys a few weeks prior. I did not believe them, of course, and chalked it up to some bored teenagers causing conflict for amusement. I despised high school drama. It was so pointless.

Well, I guessed the rumors were true for once. We had never had sexual intercourse, although she did pressure me constantly on the subject. I just did not think I was ready, with her, at least. My blood began to boil at the thought. She broke up with me because I wouldn’t put out. What a fucking skank. I sighed deeply to calm myself down. That whore was not worth getting upset over now.

I reluctantly opened my eyes to realize I was not alone. Mikey was curled up in a ball on my bed facing the wall. He was wrapped tightly in my blanket. The only reason I knew it was my baby brother was because of the hair peeking from the blanket. It was not unusual for my brother and me to sleep in the same bed, but he was never a blanket thief. That was strange. I looked down at myself and noticed I was not wearing any clothing. Okay, that was even weirder. Not only that, but my dick was covered in dried blood. I gave myself a body check, and confirmed that it was not mine. I was not hurt anywhere.

I froze for a moment. If I was not hurt and there was no one else in the room besides Mikey, that meant... My head snapped to my right, looking at the curled up form known as my brother. I delicately began removing the covers from his body, doing my best not to wake him. My baby brother was equally as naked as me, but was in far worse shape. There were bruises on his wrists, his chest was covered in what seemed to be come, and the sight of his backside almost made me puke.

There was a mix of dried blood and ejaculate around the area, and some on the back of his thighs, where it must have dribbled out of his asshole. My eyes widened. What the hell had happened? With the evidence in front of me, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to come up with a conclusion. No way. It was not what I thought it was. It couldn’t be!

“Mikey, wake up,” I said softly, shaking him slightly. He turned over onto his back with a wince and a groan of pain before opening his eyes tiredly. He looked up at me and his eyes welt up with tears before letting them escape their confinement. I moved closer to him immediately, forgetting our nakedness, and gently pulled him up to cradle him. I rocked him slightly and whispered comforting words. He flinched when I had first touched him, but he relaxed in my arms after a while.

“Mikey. It is okay, just talk to me. What happened?” I asked quietly, still holding him close. I moved back to look at him. Silent tears fell from his face, but not as strongly as before.

“You..,” he croaked, his voice being thick from waking up and his sob session. Mikey swallowed before continuing. “Yesterday, you were so angry and locked yourself in your room. I checked on you hours later to see if you were okay, and saw you drinking vodka. You were saying something about that bitch dumping you and got up from your chair, nearly falling on your face. I caught you before you could fall, though.”

I nodded, urging him to go on. A pang of guilt went through me as the sadness in his voice deepened when he spoke of my drinking. I knew he hated me when I did it, but drinking was my only alternative when I was extremely upset. I thought alcohol would help me forget, but all it really did was hurt my brother. He was such a happy kid and I loved to see that one hundred watt smile of his. It hurt me when I realized I was the source of his sadness.

He sighed before he resumed, “You were yelling how no one cared about you. So, I hugged you and said that I loved you. I was so happy when you hugged back. I thought everything was going to be okay, but it wasn’t…”

“Why’s that?” I questioned. Everything after I got home was still a bit hazy in my mind. I could not remember any of it. Damn alcohol.

More tears streamed down his face after I spoke. His bottom lips trembled as he went to answer my question. “You… you… you pushed me against the wall and started kissing my on the mouth. I tried to get away, but you were too strong. I moaned when you touched my… the front of my jeans, then forced me onto your bed. Gee, you… you…”

“What did I do?” I asked, horrified at what I was hearing so far. I knew what he was going to say, but I hoped it wasn’t what I thought it was.

“You raped me, Gee!” he finally confessed, crying even harder, his voice becoming harsher with each word. “I kept begging you to stop, but you just kept going! It hurt so badly, I thought I was going to die! It was all my fault! I fucking deserved it! I…”

He started to shake violently from weeping so hard. I held him close to me and tried to calm him down, my own tears escaping my eyes. I started feeling nauseous, and not from the hangover. My god, I raped my own brother, my flesh and blood. What kind of ill-minded fuck was I? Wait, what did he just say? No one deserved to be raped. Why would Mikey say such a thing?

“It’s not your fault, Mikey. Don’t you ever say that, do you hear me? I was drunk and angry. It’s entirely my fault. I’m sorry, Mike-Mike. I’m so sorry,” I cried, holding him tighter. I had hoped the use of the nickname I gave him as a child would relax him. Sadly, it did not.

“But it is my fault!” he protested, still convulsing. “God is getting me because I’m a sick bastard that shouldn’t be allowed to live!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Mikey scared me by the way he was speaking. This was not the Mikey I knew.

“I… I can’t tell you,” he retorted after taking a minute to calm down somewhat, at least enough to stop shaking. He was not looking me directly in the eyes. Were his tearful eyes downcast in shame or guilt, perhaps? I did not know the answer, but I was determined to find out. My little brother and I were closer than most brothers. We always told each other anything and everything; unlike most siblings in families I knew who would only fight with one another. What could be so terrible that he could not tell me?

I wracked my brain for a reason. He already told me that I had raped him, what could be worse than that? Mikey was a good kid, so there was no way it could be drugs. God, what else was there? Damn, the constant thudding in my head was not assisting me in any way. My tears slowed as I pushed my emotions aside to focus on finding out an answer. I did not understand. Mikey and I could talk about anything, serious and embarrassing things alike.

Like this one time, I confessed to him when I experimented with pot for the first time and, man, did he have a conniption. That was about a year ago, and I promised to never do drugs again. He was so scared I was going to get addicted and die, thanks to those overzealous school regulated drug assemblies. Geez, the look of concern and worry on his face was heart-wrenching. Then, this other time about three years ago, Mikey had his first wet dream. Well, that was an interesting lesson for a fifteen year old to explain to his clueless twelve year old brother. If schools or parents taught their kids these things, the older siblings and friends wouldn’t have to. Although it was awkward as hell, I thought it brought us closer together, proving we could tell each other anything.

After I took that trip down memory lane, I only became even more perturbed. What in God’s name was he keeping from me? I did not want to upset him into the point of hysterics again, but I had to know why he thought he deserved being raped. If I didn’t get it out of him now, he could close himself off and I would never know.

“Come on, Mikes, please tell me,” I whispered softly. I began stroking his hair in a nurturing way, like I used to when we were kids and something was bothering him. It always seemed to relax him into telling me anything. Such a gesture was worth a shot. “Why do you deserve it?”

“I’m being punished because…” he paused and closed his eyes, hot tears still trailing down his face. He reopened them and finally looked me in the eyes. A shaky exhale left his quivering lips before he shouted hoarsely, “Because I’m in love with you! My feelings are unnatural and disgusting, but they haven’t gone away, no matter how hard I try! I’m so sick! I deserve to be raped!”  
The whole world seemed to stop in that moment. My brother had just confessed of the incestuous feeling he had for me. How does someone react to that?

“It’s alright, Mike-Mike. Just breathe okay?” I replied calmly. He listened to my words and began to control himself. “You’re not sick. I’m the sick one for raping you. I am so sorry. I just…”

My left hand covered my mouth as I closed my eyes and cried in shame. In that short period of time, I had forgotten why I was crying earlier. Now my emotions were coming back, and harder than ever. The full realization really did a number on me. I had forcefully taken my little brother’s virginity in a drunken rage. Not only that, I took his innocence as well. He was never going to be the same again; neither of us were. I felt Mikey wrap his arms around me and made a shushing noise. My little brother was trying to make me feel better, his rapist. How fucked up was that? How could he still love me after what I had done? After what seemed like hours of sobbing, which could have really been mere minutes, our tears finally subsided.

“Are you okay?” I hiccupped, wiping away the streaks of salt water from his face with my hands. He laughed a little from the sound I made. A sudden levity filled the room from that single action. We had basically cried out all of our sadness and anguish, and fortunately a positive feeling took its place. Mikey tried to sit up on his own, but stopped and made a displeased sound.

“I, um… It really hurts… down there,” he explained with a light blush dusting his cheeks. He looked so adorable. He was acting as if last night never happened, so I went along with it.

“Oh,” I retorted. “Well, let me clean you up first. Don’t move.” Mikey stuck his tongue out at me childishly. There was no way he could move, obviously; he had just demonstrated that fact. I returned the gesture and stood up, feeling a slight draft. Oh, wait. I’m still naked. Whoops. I found a pair of boxers lying on the floor and put them on quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mikey had been staring at me. As if he could see anything from his location without his glasses.

Speaking of which, I spotted his glasses from the other side of the room. I retrieved said spectacles and returned them to their rightful owner. Mikey’s eyes always looked twice as big when behind those glass windows, which only intensified his beautiful hazel eyes that looked so much like my own.

I shook my head from those thoughts and focused on the task at hand. I padded upstairs and looked around for what I needed. I found a washcloth from under the kitchen sink along with a small bucket. I made my way toward the bathroom and grabbed a tube of medicine from the cabinet. I then turned on the faucet, first finding the proper tepid temperature before filling up the bucket. When I thought the bucket to be full enough, I pulled it out of the sink and onto the floor. Since I was already in the bathroom, I decided to clean myself up. I pulled down my boxers to rid myself of my brother’s blood that stained my lower half. I washed away the despair of the previous night, in hopes of cleansing myself from the terrible deed. After the last of the red substance left my skin and traveled down the drain, I dried myself off. I then pulled on my boxers and returned to my little brother with the items in my hands.

He had not moved, since he was physically unable, from the spot I had left him. I closed the door and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. I had nearly forgotten Mikey was still naked, though he covered his lower regions with the blanket.

“Don’t worry, big brother is going to make you feel all better,” I assured with I smile. He returned my smile and lied down on his back. I dipped the cream colored washcloth into the warm water, and then wrung it out. I brought the damp material to my brother’s come covered chest. I made slow and soothing circles on his skin, effectively removing the sticky substance. Mikey sighed from the treatment he was receiving. It made me happy to think I was the source of his pleasure. What? That didn’t sound sexual or anything. I did not have those sorts of feelings for him.

I mentally shook my head once again and continued on my brother’s chest until it was clean. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should continue my ministrations on Mikey’s lower half. He seemed to sense my indecisiveness and pulled away the blanket covering him. There in front of me was my fifteen year old little brother, naked as the day he was born. I tried not to stare as I worked on the crimson and white stained thighs.

He closed his eyes in contentment, obviously enjoying the feeling I was producing on the inside of his thighs. After I had finished that area, I nudged him slightly. He looked at me, bewildered for a second before I explained, “You need to turn over if I’m to clean you completely.”

He nodded his head, took his glasses off, and carefully turned his body so he was now lying on his stomach. Oh, god. Guilt overwhelmed me when I saw more closely what I had done to him. I sighed and finished with the back of his thighs. I moved upward, warily running the washcloth over his backside. He tensed a bit, so I did my best to be as gentle as possible. The blood and come was finally off of his body. It seemed almost like a purifying experience, for him and me both.

“Uh, Mikey?” I called, making him lift his head from the pillow, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Yeah?”

“Um, I have to put medicine on the place you were bleeding. Is that okay?” I asked. I did not want to touch him in that area without permission first.  
Mikey paused for a second before answering, “Okay.”

He put his face back on the pillow and was flat on the bed once again. I popped the cap on the tube and pushed out a decent amount of the gel-like substance. Could I really do this? I would be penetrating my brother for a second time if I went on. No, I needed to do this.

“Could you go on your knees?” I requested awkwardly. It sounded so wrong. “I can’t really access… with the position you’re in now.”

My little brother moved into the position I specified and seemed very tense. Who could blame him with the shit he had been through? Alright, Gerard, you could do this. I slowly moved my finger to his entrance and touched the outside slightly. He made a little, whimpering noise from the action. I quickly placed my other hand on one of his that was lying on the bed, holding it for reassurance.

“Everything’s fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise,” I stated calmly. I continued with my task and slowly inserted the slick finger after his body loosened a bit. It took about a minute before it was fully inside of my brother. I did not want to move too quickly and risk hurting him again. He seemed fine with the slow pace I set. I began coating the tender walls of his insides with the medicine. My finger twisted to make sure I had covered the whole area. I pushed in a little deeper and touched something that made my little brother moan, and it was not out of pain.

My face flushed instantly when it registered that I had been stroking Mikey’s prostate. I removed my finger shyly and wiped what remaining gel I had on my finger on my dirty sheets. I had not seen the condition of my sheets until this moment, but they were stained with come and blood. Mikey’s crimson blood. I twitched from guilt at the thought.

My brother flipped back around, knowing I had finished cleaning him up. He still did not have clothing on his body and I did my best not to stare at his naked figure. Luckily, he had not become aroused from my wandering finger.

“Could I have a pair of your boxers? You’re kind of wearing mine,” he said with a smirk. I was so glad he was not crying anymore. And thank god he did not make me squirm with discomfort about stimulating his prostate by bringing it up. Wait, I was what? “You didn’t wear any underneath your pants yesterday, remember?”

Oh, yeah. I wore my tightest pair of black jeans yesterday. They looked as if they were painted on my flesh they were so tight. I could never wear anything underneath them if I were to zipper and button them all the way. They really showed off my best features.

“Oh, sorry about that, Mikes. Hold on,” I sauntered on over to my bureau and grabbed a random pair of boxers out of the top right drawer. I returned to bed with the item and handed it over.

“Thanks. I can’t really bend so, could you...?” he trailed off. I nodded and slipped the material over his feet and pushed them up and onto his waist, with a little help from Mikey’s maneuvering. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to say at this point.

“So, uh….” I said, trying to start a conversation and failing horribly. It was difficult to act as if nothing had happened. I felt slightly better after cleaning both of us up, but I still felt responsible for hurting my brother.

“Do you love me, Gee?” he blurted out.

I was stunned by the question, “Of course I love you, Mike-Mike.”

“No… I mean, the way I love you,” he elaborated, his eyes full of hope.  
I bit my lower lip in thought, “Um, I don’t know, Mikey. I-”  
Before I could say anything more, he cut me off, “Wait, you do not need to explain, Gee-Gee. I know it’s kind of weird, and will take a little while to get used to, but it’s alright if you don’t know what to say.”

I was taken aback by my brother’s boldness. It took a moment for the shock of my brother’s words to wear off. I then said, “How can you say that with a smile on your face? How can you even still love me after what I did…? I don’t understand.”  
I put my head in my hands, utterly confused. Mikey stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, causing me to look up with tears in my eyes.

“Gee,” he whispered soothingly. “I love you with all my heart. I would die for you, Gerard, and there is nothing that could ever change that. All of these years, I have had these feelings for you. I did anything I could to rid myself of them, but nothing seemed to work. I soon realized that they wouldn’t be going away anytime soon… Any time you spoke of your girlfriend, it felt like there was a knife in my heart. Each word was just another twist of that knife. It hurt so badly, but I still hoped and dreamed you would love me in that special way. I never told you of my feelings before because I thought you would hate me. Now I’m glad I confessed and I hope that one day you can reciprocate these feelings, but don’t worry. I can wait until that time comes.”

More tears stained my pale cheeks from my brother’s confession. The honesty and sweetness of his speech were too much for me. I pulled him into a hug and cried my eyes out. I had no idea Mikey had been hurting so much, and me as the cause. I did not think I could produce any more tears after my earlier crying, but this proved me wrong.

“Even after I raped you and caused you so much pain, you still want me? Damn it, Mikey. I don’t deserve you,” I sobbed, only causing him to clutch on tighter.

“No, I forgive you for that, Gerard. You were intoxicated and your anger took over. You had no idea what you were doing, so I won’t hold you accountable. I love you, Gee. Please try and love me too,” he requested.

“You’re too good to me,” I stated, only stray tears escaping my eyes now. “I don’t love you that way right now, Mike-Mike, but I’ll do my damnedest to return your feelings.”

“That’s all I ask for,” he responded with a heavy sigh. He gave me one last squeeze, and then let me go from his embrace. He quickly wiped any remaining tears from my face. “Well, it’s Saturday and the first day our folks are out. What do you want to do?”

A loud rumble in my stomach was the answer. We both laughed at the perfect timing. “Let’s eat breakfast,” I said, helping my brother to his feet while he used me as a crutch to walk. We headed upstairs for the first day of our two weeks of being alone. In light of past events, these days were definitely going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's POV.

I yawned loudly as I sat in my chair at the table, waiting for breakfast. Gee gave me a fluffy pillow to sit on, which helped a little. He also gave me some painkillers for my backside, and a few for himself. It served him right for drinking. Hangovers were nature’s way of telling you alcohol was not your friend. Well, I guess he learned his lesson. Raping your brother while intoxicated was probably the worst thing that could ever happen. My existence was going to be an everyday reminder to my brother of what could result from drinking. Hopefully Gerard would never drink again because of it. That thought made me smile as I sipped my first cup of coffee of the morning.

I looked over and saw him trash my dinner from last night. My Mac & Cheese went bad from hours of sitting untouched on the table. Oh, well. It was not like I was slaving over a hot oven for hours for it to go to waste. I pushed up my glasses, which were slowly slipping down my nose. They always did that, but it never really bothered me. I had such a habit of pushing them up, I rarely noticed myself doing it.

“What’s for breakfast, Gee?” I asked after he tossed yesterday’s dishes into the kitchen sink. Man, those dishes were really piling up and it was only Saturday. I made myself a mental note to clean those later, or else we would run out of things off which to eat. What? I hated ending sentences with prepositions, even if they were in my head.

“Eh, what are you in the mood for? I can make pancakes,” Gerard offered, stretching his arms above his head. I took notice of his flexing muscles before flicking my eyes back to his, acting as if I were staring off into space.

“Pancakes it is,” I smiled, which made my brother smile in return. He began gathering the instruments needed to make the food. This required him to look through the bottom cabinet for the frying pan, causing him to bend over, and giving me a great view. Hey, I was allowed to check out my older brother. I confessed my love for him, for God’s sake. I was definitely going to take advantage of the situation. I may have been raped while he was drunk, and yeah, sure, my ass hurt something fierce, but that did not stop my libido. I was in love with my big brother physically and emotionally; it was immutable. And the fact that he was only clad in a pair of MY boxers only made him even more enticing in my eyes.

I was so lost in staring that I did not notice my brother look over his shoulder. The second our eyes met, I knew he was aware of what I was doing. I quickly looked away in embarrassment. I felt my face grow hot and I could bet money that my cheeks were a bright red. Gerard just caught me checking him out! Way to go, Mikey.

“Like what you see, Mikey?” he laughed, which died when he turned back around to find the elusive frying pan.

“Obviously,” I muttered to myself, not audible enough for him to hear. I rested my head in my left hand and looked everywhere but Gerard. I did not want him catching me again…. Oh, who was I kidding? I had to look! It was kind of like a train wreck; you wanted to look away, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do so. I opted to steal quick glances, opposed to my earlier staring at the beautiful form that was my older brother. At least there was no one else in the room to see what I was doing… besides Gerard.

My brother soon found the frying pan, which made him stand up, sadly on my part. By this time, all the red color had left my cheeks, thank god. I let my mind wander (quickly finishing my mug of coffee) as he finally gathered everything he needed for the chore of making breakfast. I still hardly believed I told Gerard my true feeling for him. I was so sure he would automatically reject me, call me a sick freak, and hate me forever. Oh, how wonderfully wrong I was. Although he does not share my feelings now, he promised he would do his best to return them. Wow. After years of longing, jacking off to him (by the means of a photograph or a picturing him in my head), and having wet dreams about him, Gee was going to be all mine. I sighed dreamily at the thought.

The only way my dreams could fully come true was for him to love me completely. I had to be patient, though. I smirked to myself. I had been harboring these incestuous feeling for as long as I could remember; a little longer wouldn’t kill me. Despite the events of last night, I was the happiest I had been in a while time. I yawned again and settled my head in my arms on the table. It was going to be a bit until Gee finished cooking (he wasn’t that good in the kitchen to begin with), so I shut my eyes for a quick and needed rest.

I did not know how much time had passed, but Gee was now gently nudging me awake. I sat up and the smell of pancakes attacked my senses. I open my eyes and was greeted with kiss on the forehead. I flashed my brother a full smile for the kind gesture. He placed a plateful of pancakes in front of me, and sat down in his chair adjacent to mine, a plate of his own in front of him.

“Thanks, Gee,” I said before adding maple syrup to the confection. Chocolate chip was my favorite form of pancake EVER! I saw the time on the clock located on the stove. 9:00 a.m. Was it really that early? Wow.

“No problem, Mike-Mike,” he grinned, cutting his stack into sixteenths, like he always did. OCD much? We ate in silence, for we were both really hungry. I stole a few more quick glances at my brother, before staring back at my plate. His shoulder-length black hair was more unkempt than usual from sleep, and his eyes were still a little red from crying. I don’t think either of us had cried that much… well, ever. I was glad everything was okay now. I just hoped Gee didn’t think it was his fault. I forgave him, but he sometimes does not know how to let things go.

I downed my glass of milk and wiped the corners of my mouth with a napkin. I sighed in contentment and slowly leaned back against my chair. I had to take everything slowly, or else my body would protest with a searing pain from my backside that would run up my spine. My brother saw the discomfort on my face and noted the bruising upon my wrists. He looked down at his plate guiltily.

“We have talked about this already, Gerard. You weren’t in the right state of mind at the time. It’s not your fault. You do know that right?”  
He was still looking down at his plate when he answered, “I know it’s not my fault, but that doesn’t change the fact that I did it to you. I didn’t think I was capable of that, especially since…”

“What?” I asked curiously.

He looked up from his plate and connected his eyes with a mine, a slight blush rising to his normally pale cheeks. “Well, I’ve never had sex with anyone before.”  
My eyes widened in surprise, “Really? I thought you were with that bitch for a year. ”

“Yeah, I was, but I never did it with her. I didn’t think I was ready, although she pushed the topic on me all the time. I’m glad that I didn’t fuck her. She cheated on me… probably because I wouldn’t have sex with her. I don’t want a relationship built on something so superficial.”

“So, you lost your virginity to me?”

“Technically I guess, but I forced you into it, so I don’t think so. Rape doesn’t count as sex. Sex should be a pleasurable and consensual act. So, yeah,” he finished lamely.

“I see what you mean. So we’re both virgins. Yay!” I cheered with my arms above my head like a little kid, which brought a smile to my brother’s face. He ruffled my already disheveled hair before standing up to throw our dirty dishes into the sink. We would have to clean the dirty stack eventually, but what was the rush? The weekend had only just begun.

“What do you want to do now?” he questioned as he sat back down, obviously in a better mood after our recent chat.  
I thought about it for a minute. We could not do too much, since I was currently disabled. Then it hit me, “Wanna watch a movie in your room?”

“That sounds cool. Oh, I need to clean down there a bit first. Just sit here and wait till I get back, okay?”

“Yeah, sure thing,” I said, knowing full well what he was eradicating. Besides the artwork he destroyed yesterday and the vodka and orange juice containers, he had to dispose of his sheets. We both knew they were stained with come and my blood. It was yet another thing he had to clean up before he could feel completely clean with himself. I sat on the pillow in my chair for about ten minutes or so until Gee came back upstairs.

“You ready?”

“Yeah,” I replied as I took his hands. He gingerly pulled me up out of my chair. I let out a small grunt of pain as I stood up. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other took my hand to rest on his shoulder. I stiffened slightly from the action. Although the rape was done and over with, I still felt tense when Gerard touched me, even after our therapeutic conversations. I loved my brother, but could not feel completely comfortable with his hands coming in contact with me. I hoped these feelings would not linger. I wanted him to touch me in more than a brotherly way. I had desired it for so long.

We slowly made our way downstairs to his room. Just as I suspected, the damaged artwork and orange juice and vodka bottles were in the trash. Also, the bed was freshly made with the satin black sheets Gee knew I loved. He carefully placed me down on his bed and went over to his movie collection on the floor by the television. I knew every movie he owned.

“Which one do you want to watch?” he asked, facing the various VHS tapes.

“Um… pop in ‘The Brave Little Toaster,’” I requested. I liked how Gee was babying me; I was usually not the one being catered to.

“If you say so,” he smiled as he turned on the TV and VCR, putting in the tape. It had been a while since I had seen that movie. It may have been one for little kids, but come on; ‘The Brave Little Toaster’ was timeless. Gee turned off the lights; then covered the window with a spare blanket to prevent any light from shining through. The glare it always created on the screen was so annoying; he really needed to get curtains or something. Gerard grabbed the VCR remote and sat next to me on the bed. He fast forwarded through the boring previews and hit play when he reached the beginning of the movie.

“Uh… Mikey?” he said, a little nervously. The way he spoke my name intrigued me. Why would Gerard be acting apprehensive? He seemed fine a few minutes ago.

“Yeah?” I retorted, taking my eyes away from the screen to look at him. The television lit up the side of his face in an eerie light, accentuating his pale features even more so in my opinion.

“Do you want to sit in my lap like when we were kids? I think it would be more comfortable for you and just for old time’s sake,” Gerard proposed. I had to think about it for a moment. I did want to become less tense around him, yet my body was not agreeing with the logical part of my brain. I was torn until I looked up at my brother. I could see his eyes were filled with hope as he waiting for my answer. I didn’t want to disappoint him. I never wanted to disappoint my big brother. Alright, I guess I could ignore my body’s natural reaction and go through with it. It was better than not doing anything at all. I needed to get past a simple touch from my brother if I were to move on.

“Okay. Smart thinking, Gee,” I commented, which caused him to smile. Oh, how I loved that smile. He shifted his legs so they were spread wide as he maneuvered me into his lap as painlessly as possible. My brother pulled the ebony colored blanket over his shoulders and around both of us, creating a make shift cocoon. He then secured his arms around my waist and laid his head on my left shoulder. I warily placed my own hands on top of Gerard’s, which made me feel a warm sensation in my stomach. This wasn’t so bad. I could feel my body relax into his touch, although it was not fully.

The position we were in reminded me of a time when we were little. Gee and I would sit like this when watching TV or movies; our parents thought it was so cute. As time went on, I relished the feeling of sitting in his lap and just being close to him. That was when my feelings for him became stronger and less innocent. Then one day, Gerard thought he was too old to be doing this sort of thing with his brother, and knocked me out of his lap. I missed it so much.

Gerard and I were entertained when the appliances came to life and began cleaning the house in the movie. I laughed when the vacuum made his appearance; he looked so pissed off. My favorite character was the electric blanket, though. He acted like such a little kid, and I felt sad when he started crying, holding a picture of their master. The character I hated from the beginning part of the movie was the air conditioner. He acted so smug and had the creepiest voice.

“What are you going to do, Kirby, suck me to death?” taunted the air conditioner toward the vacuum. I was overcome with laughter, which caused my body to shake in my brother’s lap.

“What’s so funny?” Gee asked from his place on my shoulder.

“Didn’t you hear that? ‘Suck me to death’? Isn’t this a kids’ movie?! What has become of society today?” I tried to catch my breath from all my laughing. Man, the aching in my sides felt good.

“It is kind of weird to see the things you pick up in a movie when you’re older. How did you catch the double entendre? Michael James Way, you have such a dirty mind!” he accused of me in a fit of giggles.

Our laughter died down after a couple of minutes and we focused our attention to the television screen once again. At this point, I felt safer in Gerard’s lap than uncomfortable, and I leaned my back against his chest. The skin on skin contact was somewhat distracting, and I tried my best to ignore it. My body seemed to protest less and less as the movie went on. The pain in my backside had subsided for the time being and I felt overjoyed with the massive improvement from being in close contact with my brother.

Man, I forgot how depressing “The Brave Little Toaster” really was for the most part. It had a happy ending at least. I was glad I chose this particular movie to watch. I sighed as the credits began to roll; nearly covering us in darkness, for the black screen was only lit with small, white letters of people’s names and roles.  
Gee had not immediately gotten up to turn on the lights, which surprised me. He was still holding me around the waist, his head on buried in the crook of my neck. He seemed to have gotten even closer during the course of the movie. I had not noticed this until just now. “Gee?” I said as I turned my head to the left to look at him.

“Mikey… I want to try something,” he whispered, his face still hiding from me. He lifted up his head and carefully shifted me around until I was seated in his lap facing him. My heart started to beat fast, thumping loudly in my chest. “Try something.” What did he mean by that? What was he going to do?

He placed his hands on either side of my face, which made me flinch slightly, but not drastically enough for him to notice. He stared at me for a moment, silently searching for something to which my face could somehow answer.

Gerard shut his eyes and slowly leaned in, capturing my lips softly. My eyes widened in shock. THE GUY I WAS IN LOVE WITH WAS KISSING ME! Gee was not drunk. He was doing this on his own and completely sober. I nearly pinched myself to see if I were dreaming. I knew I was not, but it was too good to be true. I closed my eyes to cherish the feeling of his soft lips on mine. It was not violent or aggressive like the night before, but more of a shy and gentle exploratory kiss. A fire went through my body as he kissed me and I kissed back. Our lips slowly moved against each other in a sort of dance. This felt so much better than anything I had ever fantasized, and our mouths were still closed! Just the feeling of our lips touching was overwhelming. I could feel a blush rise to my face and I didn’t care.

After about a minute or so, Gerard pulled back and gazed into my eyes, and I gazed back. I once heard somewhere that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and the way Gerard was looking at me, it felt as if he was truly staring into my soul. He spoke after a moment of our staring contest, “How was it?”

“Incredible,” I replied sheepishly, looking down. I didn’t know why I was embarrassed all of a sudden. He chuckled as he embraced me tightly and began stroking my hair in a loving manner. My face was hidden in the crook of his neck.

“I’m not sure when I can fully love you, Mike-Mike, but I am going to work on it like I promised. I know I feel something for you, so I guess that’s a start… kissing you has told me that much.”

I thought I was going to explode from happiness. I had just shared my first real kiss, which was utterly mind-blowing, with my brother and he said he felt something for me! My God, my lips were still tingling.

“I love you, Gee,” I smiled into neck. I knew he could not return the favor at this moment, so he instead held me closer, if possible. He then released me from the hug and gave my lips a peck. My smile widened and I pecked his lips back. It was now a battle! We began giving each other quick kisses and giggling at our shenanigans. I was overjoyed that I did not feel tense around him anymore. Things were really looking up.

“Um… Gerard? Could we, uh…” I began. I hated being awkward, but asking what I was going to ask made me blush.

“Could we what?” he questioned, tilting his head to the side.  
I built up all my courage to just say it, “Could we lie down and… hold each other?”

“You want to cuddle?” Gee grinned as he looked at me with amusement. I nodded, looking at my lap. I could feel my cheeks rise in temperature for the third time that day. It seemed that only Gerard could get me all flustered, which he had been doing a lot lately.

I felt him slowly shift his body to a horizontal position, taking me with him. Gerard moved the blanket so it was covering both of us. I was lying on top of him and moved my fingers to lace behind his neck, while his remained locked around my waist. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes. The steady sound of his heartbeat at my ear was enough to make me feel sleepy, which I supposed Gerard figured out. He then removed my glasses, setting them on the nightstand, judging by his movements. My eyes were still closed, remember, so I couldn’t see what he was doing. Before he lied back down, Gee kissed the top of my head lightly and began running his fingers though my hair yet again, his unoccupied hand around my waist. I had never experienced such an intimate act before; I wanted to be awake for it! Sadly, I gave in to my body’s demands and fell asleep in my brother’s arms.

I was unsure of when exactly I had woken up, but I was greeted with warmth engulfing my entire being. When I opened my eyes, I noticed, even in the dark room only lit by the blue screen of the television, that I was not in the same position in which I had fallen asleep. Instead of my head being located on Gee’s chest with my arms wrapped around his neck innocently, we were in a much more compromising position.

I was flat on my back with my arms pinned to my sides, while Gerard was fully on top of me with his cheek caressing mine. Our legs were tangled and I could feel a certain part of my anatomy in a hardened state and pressed firmly against my brother’s hip. I bit my lower lip, a nervous habit of mine. Jesus, why did teenage boys get hard ons while they slept? I sighed to myself, cursing my body for doing things without my permission. I guessed guys grew out of the waking-up-with-a-raging-hard-on-every-day phase, since Gee did not have one. Man, that would have caused an even greater problem if he was aroused as well.

I did not feel violated or anything in this situation really, quite the contrary. Although I desired to stay in the current sleeping arrangement, I did not want Gee to wake up and freak out or feel strange around me. He had just begun developing feelings for me and my heart ached at the insinuation of this pushing him farther away and out of my reach.

My eyes gathered tears from the terrible thought, but they disappeared quickly. I had to push my emotions aside to focus on the situation and ignore the possible repercussions of my failure. How was I going to get out of this one? I tried my best to will my problem away, but to no avail. Then an idea struck me. Thank you for finally waking up to help out, brain! I had to somehow get up and slip into my older brother’s bathroom to take care of this. It was the only way, or else Gerard would wake up with a surprise.

I gently moved his body off of mine, which I executed quite easily because of Gerard’s light weight. Ha ha! Everything was working out perfectly. There was no way something could go wrong, right? Crap. I had spoken in my head too soon; for when I attempted to shift myself out of bed, a pain shot up from my backside up to my spine. Damn it all. I usually did not curse, even in my mind, but now was one of those exceptions. It had been several hours since I had taken my painkillers and the effects had worn off. I was stuck on my back in bed and could not move.

What else could I do? Wait… No, no way I could do that. How could I even think of such an outrageous idea? I looked over at my brother who was still sound-asleep, completely unaware of my internal battle. I sighed in defeat and ripped my eyes away from his unconscious form. I gulped nervously before moving the black blanket on to my lap. I knew there was no other way, so I might as well get it over with.

I shamefully slipped my hand underneath the covers and into my boxers. I had to make my erection go away by any means possible, even if it meant jerking off while I was lying next to my sleeping brother. I hoped to God he would not wake up.

I checked once more to see if Gee was still sleeping. He was and with a little bit of drool trailing from his lips, I might add. I would normally think it was cute, but now was definitely not the time. Seeing that the coast was clear, I put my right hand into overdrive, stroking my length as fast as I possibly could. Mmm it felt good. Under normal circumstances, I would go slow and tease myself, but giving myself the most pleasure was not the priority. I just needed to get off. I continued my quick paced mission with my eyes screwed shut. The infamous “fapping” sound filled the mostly dark room.

I had to clamp down on my tongue to hold back the moans that were dying to escape my throat, but it still was not enough. This was taking way too long, so to speed things up a bit, I visualized my brother kissing me, but with our mouths open, unlike earlier that day. Yeah, that was REALLY moving things along. My toes clenched and unclenched repeatedly in fits of ecstasy. After another minute of hard work, I finally came, arching my back and alleviating my problem. I was forced to bite my lower lip painfully so I wouldn’t make a sound.

“Oh, Gee,” I whispered to myself, my hand now motionless beneath the blanket.

I was panting softly as I pulled my hand out of my now damp boxers. I had to wipe said soiled hand on the inside of the material first to clean it off. I could not be caught red handed (or white handed, more specifically) with the liquid evidence of my doings. I caught my breath after a few seconds and sighed, totally relieved. It was not until I opened my eyes did I realize that Gerard was now awake and staring at me, his face shown by the blue glow of the television. My eyes widened in horror.

“Oh, y-you’re awake,” I stuttered, sitting up on my elbows, which was the only vertical position I could manage. How was I going to explain myself?

“Yeah I am. I didn’t want to miss the show,” he smirked knowingly, cocking an eye brow.

“Uh, h-how much did you see?” I was definitely blushing like a mad man. It felt so deep that my brother could probably see it in the dim light. What was more embarrassing than a family member catching you jacking off? Nothing, that’s what.

“About all of it, I think. Bravo,” he chuckled, clapping his hands. “I had no idea your hand could move that fast.”

“I can explain!” I defended desperately.

“No need. I think we both know how your hand got so quick. Practice, right?” he said with a dirty grin.

“Not that, you know what I mean,” I glared. God, my brother could be so perverted sometimes.

“Okay, okay. Then go right ahead,” Gerard urged, never breaking eye contact. Those hazel pools were just swimming with amusement. He sat up and gave me his full attention, waiting for my answer.

There was no way I could lie myself out of this one, so I opted to tell the truth. He could always tell when I was lying anyway. “Well, you see. I woke up and had a… problem. I tried to get up to take care of it, since I didn’t want to freak you out, but-“

“You decided to do it in bed instead?” he interrupted.

“No, well, technically yes. I mean, I had to because the pills wore off and it hurt to move, so I…” I trailed off. We both knew what happened next, so there was no point saying it.

“Okay, Mikester, I’ll let it slide, but only this once because you were paralyzed,” stated Gerard with a smile. I smiled back when something came to my attention. Gee had moved earlier so he was sitting Indian style, but I now noticed that his hands in his lap. Was he…?

“What do you have there?” I questioned, pointing to his hidden lap.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Don’t you want more painkillers?” he asked, changing the subject.

“That may be true, but stop avoiding the topic. You’re hard, aren’t you, Gee?” I giggled. Ha! Now Gerard was the one in the awkward situation. This was for all those other times he made me feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. Ah, revenge was so sweet.

“Fine, I am. So what? How couldn’t I when I saw your orgasm face?” he gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth. Gerard sometimes said things he did not mean to say out loud, and judging from his reaction, that was one of them.

My laughter ceased instantly and my eyes widened after he spoke. Did my brother just admit to getting aroused… from looking at me? I knew he would have gotten hard from hearing me jack off directly next to him. Who wouldn’t, right? But he really got hard from looking at my pleasured face? Now that was something completely different.

I shrugged off my shock by smirking wildly, “You tented your boxers for me? Aw, Gerard, I’m flattered.”

“Shut up or I won’t get you your pills,” he threatened, jokingly of course.

“Alright. I’m sorry,” I said, doing my best to sound sincere, although I could not sustain a straight face.

“Okay. Apology accepted. I’ll be right back,” he smiled and kissed me on the lips quickly before climbing over me. Oh, god his… you know, brushed against me as he got out of bed. I did not know if it was accidental or intentional, to get back at me for teasing him earlier. I was leaning toward the latter; for as he walked away, I noticed a small spring in his step. He turned on the lights without looking back and headed upstairs. The tease!

He returned soon after and was still obviously aroused. I guessed he really did not care about the fact he had a hard on, since I formally discovered it. There was no point in acting shy. I took the proper medication and a glass of water out of his hands. I had to sit up to take the pills, so I moved back to lean against the headboard, my legs remaining directly in front of me. The pain was terrible and I had not realized how dry my throat was until I saw the tall, refreshing glass of water. I sighed and handed Gerard back the now empty glass, which he put on the nightstand adjacent to the bed. Things were finally feeling back to normal, or at least as normal as they could be. Incest could never be classified in the normal category, could it?

“Now that we’re fully rested, I was thinking about inviting Frankie over. Is that okay?” I asked my older brother, although I already knew he liked my best friend almost as much as I did. Frankie was just a likable kid, his sometimes over hyperactive personality included.

“Yeah, sure. I was going to give Ray and Bob a call. It’s going to be a party!” he shouted enthusiastically, making me laugh. Gerard was always entertaining when he acted like a spazz.

“Could you get my phone, please? I still can’t move yet.”

“Of course, but I suggest you shower before anyone arrives,” Gerard smirked, motioning toward the dampness that permeated the boxers I was wearing. Gee’s boxers, to be exact, which made a feeling arise in my stomach.

“Thanks for reminding me. I’ll get in after I talk to Frankie. You should take care of your problem before they come over too,” I giggled, looking at his tented boxers. My brother stuck out his tongue childishly and left the room once again to retrieve something for me.

“Here you go,” he said, cell phone in hand, before leaning down to capture my lips with his. I had a feeling he was going to make it a quick one and leave. Knowing this, I held the back of his head in place with both of my hands, which threaded themselves into his messy, raven hair. I even surprised myself with the dominant action, but I just wanted the kiss to be longer.

Gerard did not object by any means, yet I could tell he was in an awkward standing position, hunched over his bed. I released my grip on his hair to wrap around his pale neck, giving him room to move freely. Without breaking the closed mouth kiss, Gerard dropped my phone on the bed and slowly shifted my body until I was completely lying down on the black, satin sheets. The move hurt a great deal, but I did my best to focus on the affection my brother was demonstrating through the kiss. Being on my back was a much more comfortable anyway.

My brother moved onto the bed, placing his knees on either side of my hips to keep himself from falling on me. Gee took my hands (that were previously around his neck) in his, weaving our fingers together before putting them down against the mattress. My God, this was way better than this morning; probably because I was still tense when he touched at the time of our first kiss. That fearfulness did not apply to the current situation whatsoever. It was as if the horrors of last night were only a fleeting nightmare.

I did not know that my bold actions would result in a make out section, but I was so glad I did not let him leave with a quick peck. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine and never wanted it to stop. The intensity of the kiss was almost to the point of smothering me. My body was hot all over and I could feel myself stiffening for the second time that day. Gee broke the kiss after he felt little Mikey accidentally brush against little Gerard, who had been hard since before. The contact sent a type of electricity through my body, but it only lasted for a second when my brother moved back.

“We aren’t going that far just yet, Mike-Mike,” he lectured as if I were a child. He swung his right legs around me so he was standing next to the bed, which made me let out a small whine. “You better call Frankie. Otherwise, it would probably be dusk by the time he hears from you.”

“Fine,” I sighed. Gerard was right, though. If he had not stopped, there was no telling how far we would have gone. We were most certainly not ready to take it to that level. I grabbed my phone that had been abandoned on the mattress to my left and selected my best friend’s number. I laid there, waiting for him to pick up when I noticed Gerard was still standing there.

“Uh, could I have some privacy, please?” I requested. Besides asking Frankie to visit, I was dying to tell him of the escapades that took place so far. There was no way I could say anything with my brother standing there.

“Okay, I guess I’ll go upstairs, then,” he said, feigning sadness. Gee gave me one last, long and tender kiss, just as Frankie decided to answer my call.

“Hello?” I heard my best friend’s voice in the earpiece and attempted to respond, but Gerard would not let go. His hands had a firm hold on the sides of my face and his mouth kept mine hostage under a death grip. I tried to speak again, which only caused my words to be muffled against my captor’s lips. Gee finally moved back a bit and I opened my mouth to yell at him. To my surprise, Gerard slipped his tongue into my mouth, touching my tongue for a mere second before retreating. He laughed at the look on my face, which was most likely adorned with shock, before he exited the room.

“Mikey, are you there?” Frankie asked uneasily. I blinked slowly and it took me a moment to come out of my astonished induced stupor.

“I’m here,” I finally replied.

“It took you long enough. I heard some noises. Is everything okay?” I could practically see the concerned expression on his face. Frankie was extremely overprotective of his friends. The fact that I was his closest friend made him even more worried, even if the situation was no big deal.

“Yeah, everything’s okay. It is better than okay, actually. Oh, my God. Frankie, I have so much to tell you!”

“Then spill! You sound really ecstatic. What’s happened?”  
I inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm down enough to confess everything. I could tell the wait was killing Frank; he couldn’t handle anticipation of any kind. I laughed a little, picturing Frankie fidgeting and waiting for me to say something. Aw. Thinking I had tortured him enough, I began to speak.

“Okay, remember that guy I’m in love with?”

“Yeah! How could I forget? You were so nervous when you told me you were gay and loved some guy. I guess the fact that I’m bisexual made you feel better, huh? Anyway, what about him?” Frank was speaking rather quickly, which only happened when he was very excited or happy about something. We were friends for so long that I became used to his fast speech enough to understand him, unlike most people.

“Well, today I told him how I felt and… he likes me,” I retorted, a smile tugging on my lips.

I could hear a high pitched squeal on the other end of the phone. “Are you serious?! Holy crap, that is awesome! No more of this mystery man! You HAVE to tell me the name of your new boyfriend!”

“Yeah, about that…” I trailed off, having second thoughts. Could I really tell him the identity of the person I loved? Would Frankie still be my friend if I confessed this to him? I could not keep this from him, could I? This was the only thing I had ever kept from him and it made me feel so guilty. The weight of my guilt was bearing down on me. I had to come out with it.

“Is something wrong?” he asked in a small, serious voice. I supposed some time had passed while I was thinking, leaving Frank hanging on the other line.

“No, nothing’s wrong. Frankie, this is really hard for me to say. Um, do you promise to stay my friend no matter what?”

“Yeah, of course, Mikey. Nothing can stop me from being your friend. You know that.”

“Alright. Here it goes. Frankie… I’m in love with Gerard,” I finally stated, closing my eyes in fear of my best friend’s reaction.

There was a silence before he spoke up, “Gerard? As in your brother? That Gerard?”

I could feel fresh tears sting my eyes, “Yes, my brother. That is why I didn’t want to tell you who I was in love with. I know it’s wrong and everything because we’re blood related, but I can’t help it! I have felt this way for a long time, and I understand if you think I’m sick and want nothing to do with me.”

“No, Mikey! When I said nothing can stop me from being your friend, I meant it. You are my best friend and I love you. I was just shocked when you said it was Gerard is all. I’m totally fine with it.”

“Thank you so much, Frankie. I love you too,” I sighed in relief. I thought for sure he was going to be disgusted and would never talk to me again. Wow. Frank was the best friend I could ever have. I should not have underestimated him like that.

“So, how did you tell him, anyway? Were you like, ‘Gerard I love you, have my babies! Rawr!’ or what?”

“Um… that is much harder to explain, actually. Okay, something bad happened yesterday. You know how it was Gerard’s one year anniversary with his girlfriend?”

“Yeah, what about it? Did Gerard dump her to have a relationship with you?”

“No, Gee was the one who was dumped, probably because he wouldn’t put out. He was so pissed when I saw him after school. I didn’t find out about the break up until he told me later. He locked himself in his room as soon as we got home. When I went to check on him, he was completely wasted. I’ll save you the details, but he…” I choked on my tears and couldn’t finish the sentence. I didn’t even notice I was crying until now.

“Mikey, it’s okay, I’m right here. What happened?” Frank questioned in a low and soothing voice.

“He raped me, Frank. Gerard violated me in a drunken haze,” I finally got out.

“What?!” he shouted on the phone, hurting my right ear, which had the phone pressed against it.

“Yeah, that’s what happened,” I sniffed. “But it’s okay.”

“How the FUCK is that okay?!” I could tell Frank was becoming enraged, and I had to explain before he ran to my house to murder Gerard for what he did. That would not have been good.

“Well, you see, he didn’t mean it. Gee was drunk at the time. He nearly had a mental break down when he woke up this morning and I told him what had happened. He did not even remember doing it. Anyway, I told him I deserved to be raped and he made me clarify why I said that.”

“What did you say?” Frankie seemed to have calmed down since his last outburst. He sounded more tearful than angry.

“I said God was punishing me for my incestuous feelings. I told Gerard I was in love with him.”

“And he was totally fine with that?”

“I don’t think he was right away. He said that I wasn’t sick, but he was the sick one for raping me. We both cried for a while and he cleaned me up. I felt a much better after that. Gee then promised he would do his best to love me the way I love him,” I concluded.

“Wow. I can’t believe it. Are you really okay, Mikey?”

“Yeah, it’s a little tough talking about the rape, but the whole incident is behind me now. I think I finally got Gerard to stop feeling guilty too. He still felt awful, even after I forgave him. I had to make myself clear again. I think we’re okay now… I’ve even kissed him.”

“Whoa, hold it right there, mister! My little Mikey kissing a boy? Details!!” he giggled into the phone. His giggle was similar to Gerard’s, except his was more childish compared to Gee’s feminine one. Yeah, I had never kissed anyone before, so I knew Frank would make it a big deal. My eyes no longer dripped with tears as I smiled, thinking about the kiss.

“Okay, okay. Don’t badger me, Iero!” I laughed. “After Gee made me pancakes, we went back down to the room and watched ‘The Brave Little Toaster’. M-”

“Why the hell would you watch that?” he interrupted.

“Because Gerard asked me what movie I wanted to watch. I haven’t seen it in forever and I wanted to see it, okay? Just let me tell you what happened.”

“Okay, whatever. Continue,” he sighed.

“Anyway, my brother covered the window and turned off the lights for the movie. He asked me to sit in his lap for old time’s sake, so I did.”

“He wants your body!” he shouted into the phone.

“Hey, what did I say about interrupting?”

“Whoops, sorry.”

“It’s alright. So, we watched the movie and afterward Gee said he wanted to try something. I had no idea what he was talking about. He turned me around in his lap and kissed me on the lips.”

“Awwww. How adorable! Then what?”

“I kissed back, of course. God, Frankie, it felt so good. After a while he pulled back, and then we cuddled! We both feel asleep like that.”

“Wow. I wished something like that happened to me.”

“Oh, no you don’t.”

“Why’s that?”

“Waking up was not the best experience,” I vaguely explained.

“Jesus, what happened?”

“For one, Gee was asleep on top of me. And two, I had a boner.” I could hear Frank’s incessant laughter on the other end. “And that’s not even the half of it?”

“What could be better than that?” he wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

“I woke up first in that predicament. I didn’t want Gee to see I was excited or he might have freaked out. I pushed him off of me and tried to get up to take care of it, but my ass was killing me. I couldn’t move.”

“Uh oh. What did you do, then?”

“I jacked off,” I stated bluntly, causing Frankie to burst into another fit of giggles. “I thought I could take care of it quickly-”

“Did you?”

“Yeah, but Gerard just so happened to be awake and saw me.”

“Why didn’t you check to see if he were asleep or not?”

“I did, but he woke up after I got started, and I didn’t realize it until I was finished. Now don’t make fun of me, I got enough of that from my brother. I did get my revenge, though. I teased Gee because he had a hard on. He accidentally let it slip he got it from looking at my orgasm face. Can you believe that?”

“Oh, my god. That’s friggin’ sweet! Did anything happen after that?”

“Yes, actually. Gerard gave me my phone to call you and was going to leave me curt kiss. Now, I did not want it to be so brief, so I grabbed the back of his head and forced him to stay where he was.”

“Wow, Mikey. I didn’t know you had it in you. You struck me as the submissive type, not that that’s bad or anything. I’d probably bottom with a dude, since my height doesn’t really help me any.”

“Yeah, I surprised myself with that one as well. I had to let go of him, though, so he could move. I was still sitting on the bed and he was standing, talk about uncomfortable. While he was still kissing me, Gee moved my body so I was lying down and he moved onto the bed so he was leaning over me.”

“Now we’re talking. Give me all the juicy stuff, Mikes,” Frankie ordered excitedly.  
I laughed at the request, since I was going to tell him anyway. “Okay, so we’re kissing and all, you know. Then guess what happens?”

“Um… I give up. I really don’t know what to expect.”

“I got another boner, lucky me.”

“What’s so bad about that? It shows Gerard he turns you on.”

“Duh. It would have been better if he wasn’t still hard.”

“You mean?”

“Yeah, they touched, which was a huge surprise to both of us, but it felt so good. Gee pulled back then and got off of me. I knew it was too soon for that sort of thing.”

“Do you still have one?”

“Nah, it went away sometime during this conversation.”

“I’m a turn off? Oh, no! How will I go on? I thought I had such a sexy voice! You don’t find me sexy anymore, do you? Well there goes our late night phone sex.”

“Shut up, Frankie.”

“Wow, Mikey. I am being amazing with each passing second. My little boy is growing up,” he said in a sad tone and pretending to cry. He could not hold up the charade, though, because he started giggling.

“Do you know why I didn’t talk into the phone right away earlier?”

“No. You said everything was fine, but didn’t explain. What was it?”

“Gerard was kissing me. I wanted to push him away since you picked up the phone, but he kept my head in place. You know how much stronger he is than me. When he finally removed his lips from mine he swiped his tongue into my mouth, laughed and left. It was only for a second, though. It was the first time I’ve been tongued before too. So that is why the beginning of our phone conversation was weird. The end,” I concluded.

“My, my Michael. I cannot believe you have yourself a boyfriend. How does it feel?”

“I know how cliché this response is, but it’s more than words can describe. I am totally serious here. It’s just… wow. Are you sure you are okay with this? I mean, he is my brother after all. You’re not grossed out or anything?”

“Nah, it’s cool. I thought I had heard wrong at first, but now after you’ve told me everything, I think it's okay.”

“Thanks again, Frank. It really means a lot to me,” I said sincerely.

“Don’t mention it, dude. Does anyone else know?”

“Nope, I have only told you. Gee might tell Ray and Bob later, but I don’t know. We haven’t really discussed it. I seriously doubt we’ll be able to tell our parents. I can see it now ‘Hey, mom and dad. Everything was fine while you were gone. By the way, Gerard and I are gay and we’re dating. Just so you know, later!’ Can you imagine that?”

“Not at all. What are you guys going to do when they get back?”

“Hide it, I guess. There’s not much we can do. Our parents could probably accept us for liking boys, but an incestuous relationship? No way. We’ll just need to be careful, and maybe when we’re out of the house, we won’t have to keep it behind closed doors.”

“Hmm… that does sound smart. You two don’t really look alike, so no stranger will make the connection that you’re brothers. Passersby will think you guys are a totally hot gay couple swapping saliva on a park bench. Oh, yes. There will be people watching and taking pictures of the orgasmness.”

“Orgasmness? That’s not even a word, Iero,” I laughed.

“I know. Whoever said I couldn’t make up words?”

“You’re so weird. Oh, do you want to come over? We need to hang out! You canceled last weekend, jerk!”

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault my mom made me attend a wedding. I didn’t even know who it was for!”

“Okay, you are forgiven. So, are you coming?”

“Yeah, but only if I get to see Gerard and you kiss.”

“What the hell?”

“Hey, I’m not the only one who thinks that guys kissing are hot. Give me a break! I am single and alone. Please, Mikey?”

“Fine, I’ll see what I can do. You are so creepy, Frankie.”

“That’s why you love me!”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll see you then?”

“Oh, yeah. I can’t wait. See you!” I clicked the end button, hanging up the phone. I felt better after talking with my best friend. Everything was out and on the table. I hated hiding things from Gee and him, and now I was completely released. I felt a weight lift from my chest and I sighed deeply. Man, today was actually looking up. I sat up, noticing that the painkillers had kicked in, and walked up stairs to find my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's POV.

“Hey, Gee?!” I heard my baby brother call from another room.

“Bathroom!” I shouted back. I had just gotten out of the shower and was currently drying myself off. I wrapped a red towel around my waist once my body was mostly dry and grabbed another one to start drying my shoulder length hair. There was a knock on the bathroom door. Hmm… I wondered who it could be. “It’s unlocked, Mikey.” What was the point in locking it? We were the only ones home. That brother of mine could really be too nice and considerate sometimes, but that was what made him Mikey. He was such a selfless kid, always putting others ahead of himself. That was one quality I especially loved about him.

The door then opened, bringing my brother into view. He was still wearing my boxers, which had his semen coating the inside. I was happy to see Mikey walked here without any need of assistance. Thank God for anti-inflammatory pills. I could tell his eyes were not set on mine, but looking at my naked torso. Jeez, this kid’s eyes sure could wander. He was checking out my ass earlier after all; so of course he would go crazy if I showed some skin. Okay, a lot of skin. The only thing that covered my naked body was a flimsy towel.

“Have a nice chat with Frankie?” I asked, his eyes snapping back to mine immediately. A light blush adorned his cheeks because I caught him staring. That was why Mikey could get away with checking me out. He was innocent while doing it, and so cute when he realized he was caught. Who could blame him, though? I did sort of leave him hanging during the beginning of his phone call. Before I had left my bedroom, my tongue entered his mouth for a moment for a taste. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. I had hoped to make him repeat that facial expression later.

“Yeah, he’s coming over soon. I, uh,” he hesitated, looking at the white tiled floor before bringing his eyes up again. “I told him about us…”

“Yeah, and?” We hadn’t really talked about our relationship along the lines of who we would tell. Frankie was Mikey’s best friend, and he was my friend too, so I trusted him. Who else could we really spill it to besides our friends anyway? Our parents would probably spazz and either disown us or keep us locked away in separate rooms forever. I really hoped they would never find out. Now that I thought about it, I would most likely be the person at fault; I was the older one after all. They would see me as the one who corrupted my innocent baby brother. It was kind of funny because it was really the other way around.

“He thinks it’s hot, actually. He wants to see us kiss when he gets here.”

“Seriously? I knew that Iero kid was a kinky little fucker. I can’t wait to give him a show,” I chuckled, squeezing out any excess water that was still in my hair. Feeling as if my ministrations were adequate, I put the towel to drape around my neck.

“Have you told anyone?”

“Nope, I called Bob and Ray over to hang out before I brushed my teeth and got in the shower. I want to tell them when they come over, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” I could tell he was a little nervous by the sound of his voice. It must have taken a lot for him to even tell Frankie over the phone, and now we’d be telling our other friends face to face. I put on a reassuring smile and walked toward him.

“Hey, don’t worry. They’re our friends who would stick by us through anything. You told Frank and look how he reacted. Ray and Bob will probably be the same way.”

“The same way? I don’t want them to take it THAT well. I’d be kind of creepy getting constant requests to make out in front of them.”

“Okay, then let’s just cross our fingers for them accepting us, and not the whole voyeur thing… although that is sort of a turn on.”

“Gee Gee, stop being weird!” he whined loudly, which reverberated off the bathroom walls.

“But I am weird and you have to deal with it.” Before he could say anything else, I silenced Mikey by putting my lips on his. Wow, it really worked; I now knew how to keep him quiet. This important information could prove to be very useful if we were ever in a verbal battle. I would always end up victorious. I bit his lower lip lightly and pulled away. He had a cute “what-did-you-do-that-for?” face on as soon as I separated from him. He obviously didn’t want to stop there.

“Our friends are coming over and you still need to take a shower. We can’t start getting into something now,” I explained. Damn my little brother’s ability to make me feel bad! He was looking down sadly and pouting, his lower lip slightly outward. I can’t resist that face!

“Okay, one more kiss and then you shower, deal?”

“Deal,” he replied quickly, moving toward me. I internally sighed. Did he always get what he wanted? The answer to that question would be “yes” in big bold letters. He could be such a manipulative bastard when he wanted to be. He wrapped his arms around my neck and started kissing me as if it were the last thing he would ever do. I kissed back with an equal amount of passion and stroked his cheek with my right hand. Mmm. This was nice. I had no idea my life would change so vastly in such a short amount of time. Just yesterday I was dating a girl who turned out to be a total slut, and today my little brother was more of my boyfriend. Mikey was my boyfriend, wasn’t he? We hadn’t used that term yet, but I was sure we were both thinking it.

After a little over a minute of heated kissing, I separated the two of us again. “So I guess you’re my boyfriend now, huh?”

“Yeah,” he squeaked, his cheeks changing from his normal pale white into an attractive pink color. God, I loved his smile. I could feel a tug at my heart, knowing I was the one who put that smile on his face. Damn, when the hell did I get all sappy?

I kissed his forehead lightly before doing an impersonation of a coach or gym teacher, “Enough of that. Now hit the showers, Way!”

“I’m going,” he mumbled sullenly as he slowly approached the bath tub. With a flick on the wrist, I smacked Mikey’s backside and ran out of the room without looking back, closing the door in the process. It wasn’t that hard of a hit, just a light tap since he was still recovering from last night. I did not want to make matters worse by hurting him, so the quick slap was suffice for my gag. He made the most girly squeal I had ever heard, and I have heard the many sounds of Frankie Iero, but this squeal beat them all. I had made my escape before he could turn around to scold me.

“I’ll get you for that, Gerard!” I heard him yell.

“You know you like it!” I screamed back, grinning like a mad man. Whoever said I couldn’t still mess with my little bro just because he was my boyfriend? I would never stop teasing and playfully torturing him no matter we were to each other. I giggled to myself as I walked down the stairs to my bedroom. I hung the damp towels on a hook on the wall to air dry and went over to my bureau, pulling out the middle drawer. What was I going to wear today?

There were so many articles of clothing to choose from, but what would undoubtedly make Mikey go crazy? That was when something caught my eye. Yes, this was perfect. I took out my dark gray, tight Misfits short sleeved shirt that was one size too small. Because of the size situation, if I were to bend down or lean back to stretch or something, the shirt would ride up and expose some of my pale skin. This would definitely torture Mikey (and Frankie) for sure.

I pulled the shirt over my head swiftly and closed the middle drawer. I pulled out the bottom drawer in search of pants. I decided on a pair of tight pants, which matched my shirt perfectly in color, and had a hole in the right knee. The pants fit snuggly, but not enough that an undergarment would get in the way. I pushed in that drawer to then open the small top right one. I selected a pair of my silky, charcoal colored boxers and put them on, followed by my previously chosen pants. After I buttoned them, I went over to my collection of various belts. The black one with the silver skull buckle looked most appealing, so I quickly slipped it through my belt loops and hooked it to the other end.

Now that I was fully dressed, it was time to fix my hair. I looked around for my hair brush and found it under my bed. I had cleaned my room in a flash earlier, so Mikey and I could watch a movie in my room. I supposed I threw it underneath there to save time instead of putting it in its proper place on my nightstand. I ran the white brush through my black tresses, removing any unwanted tangles. After I looked in the full length mirror on my bedroom door, I deemed my hair presentable. I grabbed the eyeliner off the nightstand and outlined my eyes with the black makeup. It really accentuated my hazel eyes, I thought.

I nodded to my reflection in the mirror and headed upstairs. My bare feet were loud against the linoleum tiled floor of the kitchen as I made my way to the living room. I flopped down on the light blue couch, spreading my body across the entire three cushioned length. I got comfortable by lying on my left side and reached for the remote on the side table by my head. After a few tries I finally got it in my grasp. I turned on the television and started surfing, waiting for Mikey to join me after his shower.

I decided on some random channel and put the remote back on the table. I was looking at the screen, but not really watching it. I was thinking deeply about Mikey, who else? It was strange how the whole incest thing didn’t bother me anymore. Shouldn’t it? He was my little brother, but it seemed that after his confession, something inside me changed. It was as if I loved my brother all along, but didn’t realize it until Mikey came clean with the feelings he had for me. How long would it have taken for me to fully acknowledge these feelings if my brother had not said anything? Would things have been different if I hadn’t been drunk and raped him? God, I had to stop thinking about that. I still could not remember the rape itself, but the thought of hurting someone I cared deeply for in such a physical and emotional way made me feel sick to my stomach.

I was done thinking about negative things and grabbed the remote control again to channel surf. There was nothing on! I sighed and turned off the living room TV. I went down to my room again to get my onyx black nail polish. What? Nail polish wasn’t only meant for females. There was nothing else to do while I waited for my brother to finish getting ready, so I painted my short fingernails. There was nothing wrong with that. I screwed on the top of the container once I was done with the nail polish and began blowing on my nails so they would dry quicker. Thankfully the brand I was using just about instantly dried to begin with. After a minute, I used my finger to see if they were wet. They weren’t and I smiled at my flawless job. I had done my nails so many times over the years, that I became quite good. That, and my skills in the art department, painting especially, was a help.

I heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer it. Standing on the front porch was little Frankie, as I like to mentally call him. If I said that to his face, he would without a doubt have a tantrum and maim me. Because of that, I kept my mouth shut about the nickname I had invented.

He was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans, which were obviously made for a girl, with a chain that was attached to his back belt loop that ended up in his left front pocket. His house key was connected to the chain, and he loved the look. He was wearing a Black Flag t shirt, his favorite band, and matching black fingerless gloves. Most kids thought he was a cutter, and the gloves covered his self inflicted wounds. Stupid people. That was just Frankie’s style and if you really knew him, you would know he would cry like a little girl from a paper cut. There was no way Frankie could voluntarily cut himself.

He, like me, was wearing black eyeliner around his eyes and his naturally dark, brown hair was brushed to the right side, which was long enough to slightly cover that eye. He must have had some fun with a straightener to make it do that. His short sleeved shirt showed off his many tattoos and I didn’t even know how his mother allowed him to get so many. He was a frosh for God’s sake! I would never even think about getting a tattoo because of my fear of needles. And those piercings? Ouch. He had his bottom lip pierced on the left, a nose ring on the right side, and both ears gauged. Just the thought of the needles for the tattoos and piercings alike gave me shivers.

“Hey, Frankie. Come on in,” I smiled, ushering the fifteen year-old into the house. He seemed more fidgety than usual; probably excited because of the show he would have front row seats for later.

“Thanks, man. How’s it going?” he asked, taking a load off on the living room couch and kicking off his shoes. They fell to the floor and he used his feet to push them underneath the couch.

“Great, but I think you know that from talking with Mikey on the phone. Why do you have a video camera?” I just noticed the piece of technology next to him on the couch.

“Oh, this? Well, did Mikey tell you what I thought about you guys being together?”

“Yeah, you horny fucker, he said you wanted to see us kiss,” I replied with a toothy grin. “Not that I’m complaining. The thought of someone watching is kind of arousing too.”

“Ha! I knew it! So is it okay if I record it? You two can have your own personal tape, and I get to have some fun along the way!”

“Um, you’ll have to run that by Mikey first. I’m okay with it, but I’m not so sure about him.”

“Fair enough. Where is he anyway?”

“Right here.” I turned around to see the owner of the voice. Mikey was standing in the doorway, nearly making my jaw drop to the floor. The first thing my eyes were drawn to was his pants. No, they were not regular tight jeans like I expected, not in the least. My baby brother was wearing tight, black, LEATHER pants. That’s right, leather! The material looked like a second skin they were so tight!

I raised my eyes up to check out the rest of his outfit. Well, that was totally predictable. He had on another tight Anthrax shirt, except it was black; opposed to the white one he wore yesterday. Mikey’s hair was still damp form his shower, but groomed so his long bangs were brushed to his right side. I also noticed a bit of ebony eyeliner as well. It was barely there, but I saw it passed his glasses. Frank whistled loudly and made some cat calls. I gave him a death glare and he stopped immediately.

“What?” asked Mikey, his cheeks a little pink from being gawked at by Frank and me.

“Um… you’re dressed a little… differently today,” I spoke up when I found my voice.

“Well, I knew Frankie was visiting so I wanted to make him want to watch even more,” my baby brother explained. Damn, that was my plan! I guessed great minds thought alike. Or great minds knew how to turn their bisexual friend on. Either one would do.

“You are such a tease!” the short teen accused, pointing a finger at Mikey.

“But he’s my tease,” I giggled, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

“So I’m a tease now? Okay. What’s the camera for?” he questioned as I let him out of my embrace.

“He wants to video tape us making out so we have a tape of it,” I said bluntly.

“Yeah, so we can watch it over and over and over again! Yay!” the little one cheered, his arms moving back and forth above his head crazily. He really needed to stay off the sugar… or crack. It was sometimes hard to tell what that kid was on. I was kidding, of course. Mikey was such a good friend, he made sure all of his friends were clean in the drug aspect.

“Is that alright with you?” I asked seriously, looking him in the eyes.

“I guess, but isn’t that sort of dangerous? There will be physical proof of our relationship and if mom or dad found it…” Mikey trailed off, looking down at the white carpet by his feet.

“They won’t find it. I will not let that happen. You trust me, don’t you, Mike-Mike?”

“Yes, I trust you,” he retorted, and sealing our trust in a soft kiss.

“Whoa, stop right there. The camera’s not even on yet!” Frank protested, picking up his camera off the couch. Mikey and I laughed at how anxious and hyper Frankie was acting.

“Where do you want us?” I laughed as our friend finally took off the camera’s lens cap.

“Hmm… let’s see. The couch!” he indicated with his light brown eyes. My brother and I moved to the specified area and sat down side by side on the middle cushion, Mikey on my left. Frank had to back up until he was about a foot away from bumping into the television.

“What are we supposed to do exactly?” Mikey piped up.

Frankie was holding the camera, but the red light wasn’t on, so that meant he had not hit the record button yet. “Start kissing and take it from there. Act as if I’m not even here.”

“That won’t be hard. You’re already a runt so tiny you can only be seen with a magnifying glass,” I muttered softly so only Mikey could hear me and he started giggling.

“What was that?” the short one called from his place directly across from us.

“Nothing,” I quickly said with a smile. “Just give us the go ahead when you’re ready.”

After a moment of preparation, Frank finally said, “Go.”

On cue, I moved forward (my shirt ridding up a bit) and kissed Mikey’s perfect lips tenderly. He made a small sound before pressing back. I could tell he was slightly uneasy about kissing me in front of someone because he felt a little stiff. I brought my hand to caress his cheek, so he knew I was there, assuring him everything was going to be alright. He seemed to like that and relaxed under my touch. I smiled into the kiss and pulled him into my lap in one fluid motion. The move pulled a small squeak from my brother’s lips and into our kiss. He didn’t suspect he would be relocated like that.

“Crap, bad angle. Hold on!” I heard Frankie say, but my eyes remained closed since the beginning and I continued kissing my boyfriend and brother. I heard some movement, so I guessed our friend modified his position to a more preferable angle that could show everything we were doing. I leaned back against the couch, making Mikey become even closer to me by sliding farther on my lap.  
Mikey’s hands were flat on my chest to keep him from falling, while mine found his hips. We stayed like that for a little while, until I wanted to try something new. I broke the kiss, which confused the hell out of my brother. I grinned and gave him a quick peck before I kissed his pale neck.

“Oh!” was his reaction and he began making other cute sounds when I continued kissing him there. His hands became lost in my dark hair, which he started tugging on. He turned his head to his right, exposing more skin for me to worship. My hearing could pick up a tiny grunt that did not belong to my brother. Oh, my god that was Frank! He really must have been enjoying our little show. I couldn’t wait to see what state he was in by the end of this. I was also looking forward to seeing the video as well; I was wondering how I looked while doing all of this.

I left one last kiss on his flesh, and then moved to nibble on his left ear. My brother let a throaty groan escape his lips, causing me to become even more confident in my actions. The noises he was making were almost too much to handle. I could feel myself becoming excited from those sexy sounds alone! My hard on was pressing tightly against Mikey’s backside, since he was still seated in my lap. I was afraid he would freak out because of the rape, but I did not feel any tension in his body whatsoever. After biting tenderly on his earlobe, I released it and moved back.

“Lay down,” Mikey ordered of me, panting. His cheeks were a deep scarlet and I could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His glasses were almost falling off the bridge of his nose when his hazel eyes connected with mine, desperate and demanding. I nodded and moved to his suggested position while he was sitting on me. I could manage because of his light weight; thank god this kid was a stick. I saw him take off his glasses, letting them drop to the floor as he moved up my body to connect our lips once again. I heard a “shit, not again” from Frank somewhere in the room.

Where did this come from? Mikey was usually the cute, innocent, submissive one. When the hell did he become so… controlling? I didn’t mind at all when he held my face and kissed me hard. I was starting to like this new Mikey. He bit my bottom lip and began sucking on it. Now it was my turn to make some noise. God damn that felt good.

“Mikey,” I gasped as he let my lip out of his warm mouth. I looked at him with my eyes lidded and slipped my tongue into his mouth. This was much better compared to earlier. Before it was only for a second, just to mess with poor little Mikey. Now was the time to really indulge and enjoy the feeling of our tongues rubbing against each other. Mmm. I could tell my brother had brushed his teeth, because his mouth had a minty taste to it. The other flavor I could not identify right away, and labeled it as Mikey Way. I was becoming addicted to his essence; I never wanted to be without it. Man, now I knew how drug addicts felt. At least my drug wasn’t illegal. Wait, wasn’t incest illegal? Okay, then. At least my drug made me feel good without the risk of damage to my body. That made sense.

While I was flat on my back, I let my hands wander on my boyfriend’s back, making their way under his tight shirt to feel the skin there. I then traveled down to his ass and gave him a firm squeeze. He made an appreciative moan and pulled on my hair more aggressively, taking me even farther into his mouth. I kept my hands there in intervals between holding the area, running my hands across the tight leather, or squeezing it.

His fingers were alternating between massaging my scalp or wrapping themselves around my hair and tugging. The feeling of his tongue memorizing every part of my mouth was indescribable. I never felt this way when I was with her. My relationship with her was nothing compared to what I had now with Mikey. I just wished she would have dumped me sooner. I began sucking on this tongue, eliciting another pleasured sound from his throat. I then forced myself into my brother’s mouth, and did my own exploration. It was warm, wet, and delicious. His tongue stayed submissive and let me do as I pleased. Oh, man, I was definitely going to thoroughly examine his warm cavern a lot more in the future.

Suddenly, I heard someone yell “What the fuck?!” and then the sound of something dropping to the carpeted floor with a thump. I remained in the same position while Mikey lifted his head away from mine to look over his right shoulder from his position between my legs. He didn’t have his glasses on, so he probably couldn’t even see who had yelled.

My brother moved so I could sit up and see the source of those sounds. By the front door were Ray and Bob, staring wide eyed and mouths agape. On the floor by their feet was a cardboard box, what lay within, I did not know. ‘Shit’ was the only thing in my mind at that moment. I wanted to tell my friends of my relationship with Mikey, but not like this. Walking in on us making out was definitely not what I had in mind. My brother and I were sitting next to each other like earlier, except Mikey was now on my right.

“Hey, guys,” I began, my voice deeper than usual from my previous activities. The two looked completely stunned and statuesque.

“Is this what you wanted to tell us?” Bob finally spoke, although his voice was soft and barely audible.

“Yeah, it’s kind of hard to explain. Let me get everything out before you go crazy okay?” I said. My friends nodded slowly, waiting for me to continue. “I’ll cut to the chase. Alright, shit happened and Mikey confessed his love for me. I was a little shocked at first, then later realized that I felt something for him as well. I know it’s wrong since we’re brothers and all, but it just feels so right. What I’m trying to say is that we love each other and I really hope you guys can remain friends with us after this.”

Silence engulfed the room after I had finished. I looked over at Mikey who at some point picked up his glasses and put the back on his beautiful face. I took his hand that was gripping the furniture in mine and laced our fingers. We were going to get thought this. It took about a minute of silence before someone spoke again. It felt more like an eternity to me.

“I’m-I’m okay with this,” Ray piped up looking at Mikey and I. “If you truly love each other, then I’ll stand by you.”

Bob nodded, “Me too. How can love be wrong? But I have one question. What is Frankie doing?”

We all turned our heads to little Frankie, who was seated on the carpeted floor, camera in hand, and obviously aroused beneath his tight jeans. I started cracking up, and everyone, except the little one, joined in.

“I told Frank about us over the phone and he thought it was hot. When he got here, he brought his camera to record it so we could have a copy of it or something,” Mikey got out after he caught his breath.

“Frankie’s got a boner!” Ray yelled, becoming his normal, less serious self.

“Oh yeah?!” he yelled, face red from a combination of anger and embarrassment. “Well, so do they!”

He pointed his index finger to my brother and I, which made everyone turn their attention to us. We all looked down to see the prominent bulges on the front of our pants.

“Damn! Does everyone here have a huge dick?” Ray laughed.

“Oh, yes. You stumbled upon our meeting of the BDC or the Big Dicks Club,” Frankie giggled childishly, no longer mad about the teasing he received earlier. That kid’s emotions could be turned on and off like a light switch.

“Hey, what’s in the box, Toro?” I asked as the short one was practically having a seizure on the floor from giggling.

“Oh, no! My cereal bars!” the puffy haired brunet shouted, dropping down to his knees to check on his merchandise. “Okay, they’re okay. Thank you Nature Valley God for protecting them from harm!”

“Cereal bars? My god, you are obsessed with those things. Why do you have a box full of them with you?” I questioned.

“There was a sale. I just HAD to get them before I came over.” I rolled my eyes at his response. “Hey, I’m not the only one! There was this cute girl there, probably the same size as Frank-”

“HEY!” Frankie hollered, immediately ending his rolling on the floor fit. He began staring menacingly at Ray for the short comment, although he didn’t even say the word “short,” “pipsqueak,” “runt,” “small,” “dwarf,” or “midget.”

“Anyway, she was also buying some cereal bars because of the sale. She loves them just as much as me.”

“Wow. I never knew there were people out there equally as insane as you, Ray,” Mikey said in a serious tone, which only added in the hilarity.

“She wasn’t insane, and neither am I, Mike-Mike,” he shot back.

“Hey, only Gee calls me that!” he stuck out his tongue and moved into my lap, hugging me. His face was buried in my neck, nuzzling the area like a kitten. I laughed lightly and wrapped my arms around him to take part in the hug.

“What do you guys want to do?” Bob asked, flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to take care of my problem,” Frankie announced, heading for the bathroom. Damn, for a short guy, or a guy in general, he was really well endowed. I honestly did not expect him to be so huge because of his short stature. Looks could really be deceiving, and Frankie was a text book example of that.

“Me too!” Mikey chimed in, hopping out of my lap and ran downstairs to use my bathroom. I was stuck sitting there on the couch, erection at fully attention, without a bathroom to relieve myself.

“So, this is for real?” Ray said as he and Bob sat down on either side of me.

“Yeah, I really care about him… for real,” I added with a chuckle.

“Alright. Just remember we’re always here for you, man,” Bob jumped in, putting a kind hand to rest on my shoulder. “Even though I’m not very comfortable being this close to your hard on.”

Ray laughed at the drummer’s truthfulness, nodding his head in agreement. I spoke up, “It’s not that funny. I have nowhere to go and it is starting to hurt!”

“That sucks man,” the brunet couldn’t help but chuckle, looking at the bulge in my pants in a totally sympathetic (and not sexual at all) way.

“Yeah, it does. I have to get back at Mikey for leaving my like this… How is the question.”

I noticed Bob perked up a second after I finished talking. A malicious grin took over his face, which was a little disturbing. This was Bob I was talking about. He was the nice, quiet one of the group. I supposed it was true. You had to watch out for the quiet ones. You never really knew what they were thinking. “You know what he’s doing right now?”

“Duh. We all know. Frankie and he are doing the same thing. God, I do not want to picture that. Ah, it burns!”

I rolled my eyes at the guitarist’s childishness. What guy could admit they’d never done it? Couldn’t think of one, could you? Exactly my point. We all had done it at least once and there was no point in denying it. Jacking off was perfectly normal and healthy. The image of my brother touching himself at that very moment made my cock twitched painfully. However, Bob’s voice brought me from my dirty daydream.

“Well, why not have a little fun with this bit of information?”

“What on Earth could we do, smart one?” Ray said skeptically, folding his arms across his chest.

“You’d be surprised of the plan I cooked up,” he sniggered. We all huddled together as the drummer revealed his ingenious plan. Wow. I could really have some fun in this. It was now time to torture my little brother, yet again. Man, I was so excited. The group of us made our way to my room in the basement, doing our best not to make a sound on the steps. It was a good thing they were carpeted. We probably wouldn’t have been successful in such an attempt if they were bare and wooden, like they had been originally. I approached the bathroom door, and looked at Bob, who was holding Frankie’s video camera, to give me the sign to go ahead. Bob gave the a-okay, and clicked the on button as I commenced with the plans.

“Mike-Mike, are you done yet?” I asked in an annoyed voice through the wooden door.

“I’m a little busy here. Wait your turn,” I heard him say back. I could hear some movement through the door and grinned at the camera, much like Bob had earlier…. Not as scary, though.

“But I can’t wait,” I moaned loudly against the door, running my hand up and down the front of my jeans roughly. I exaggerated the sounds that were falling from my lips, hoping to affect Mikey like Bob planned. I heard a moan echo in the bathroom and my grin widened. It was working! My brother was sure to be embarrassed when he realized everything was caught on film. But getting to that point was only half the fun.

I looked over and saw Ray shake his head from his location adjacent to the blonde. The camera man made a motion with his hand, telling me to keep it going. I nodded in understanding before leaning my head against the door, my right hand continuing its previous movements.

“You make me so hot, Mikes. Mmm. Do you think about me when you touch yourself? Ah.”

His response was a much louder moan, which could be heard by my two voyeuristic friends. I heard his hand moving faster as well. I guessed my little Mikey liked dirty talk. “I didn’t hear you. Do you, Mike-Mike? Every. Single. Night?”

“Yes, I think about you when I touch myself! I always do, now get in here!” he strangled out in one breath. He started panting, as if he were running a marathon. Although he wasn’t really running, his hand sure as hell was in some sort of race. ‘The race to get off,’ I mentally chuckled.

“No, it is way too soon for that. We’re not ready. Besides, it’s kinkier this way; us being so close, yet so far away. Damn, just the thought of you masturbating almost makes me come in my pants,” I groaned, the friction I was creating with my own hand finally getting to me. Thankfully I came up with a quick excuse to keep my brother from exiting the room. I wanted him to see the event had been recorded after he had finished, or the situation wouldn’t be as delicious. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bob had focused the camera below my belt, and heard the sound of it zooming in. This was going to be one interesting video tape.

“Are you close?” I asked breathlessly and grinned at the camera, which had zoomed out, at the same time.

“Yeah, Gerard. Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Gee, I-” he gasped before a guttural moan with remnants of what could have been name left his throat, indicating he had ejaculated. Fuck, that sound made me lose control and I too came on the spot. Crap. I had already taken a shower earlier. I thought I was just going to tease Mikey and take over the bathroom and finish up after he got off, but those damn noises he was making caused me to go over the edge. Oh, well. At least my boxers captured all the come. I didn’t have to change pants. Yay for me, although I still felt the uncomfortable stickiness on my skin.

I was catching my breath when the door I was leaning my head on opened slowly. When Mikey was in view, I noticed he was in the same state he had been when he was upstairs, except he looked much more relaxed. A lazy smile was plastered on his face and my own lips mirrored them. That was, until Bob started laughing his ass off, making my brother turn his head and discover he was caught on tape.

“What the? How long have you been there?” he squeaked, completely off guard. He obviously thought it was only him and me. Once he figured out we had an audience at the time, his face instantly turned a lovely red shade; a color I had grown to love on his normally pale cheeks.

“From the beginning. It was a sort of revenge for leaving Gerard all hot and bothered in the living room, except creaming his pants was not part of the plan,” Ray explained, since Bob was could barely breathe from laughing so hard, let alone speak. The camera had been turned off at this point.

“Wow, Gee. I had no idea I had such an effect on you,” my brother giggled at the power he held over me, no longer embarrassed. I was the dominate one, damn it. I had to prove it.

“Huh, you think so? I could have opened the door for everyone to see your doings a few minutes ago. Maybe I’ll do that next time,” I threatened, half kidding.

“No, I’ll shut up now,” he retorted immediately, shaking his head and shutting his mouth. I laughed at the automatic obedience.

“Guys, where are you?” the voice belonged to Frankie, who seconds later entered my room. “What’s going on down here?”

“Not much. Mikey was jacking off in the bathroom and Gerard messed with him through the door, touching himself through his jeans. I got it all on tape. Thanks for the use of your camera,” Bob smirked after he finally stopped cracking up.

The short one’s eyes widened, “What?! All that happened and you didn’t call me? What the fuck, guys? I can’t believe I missed it.”

“You could always watch the video,” Ray offered.

“It’s not the same,” he said glumly, looking at my carpeted floor in sadness.

“Aw. Poor Frankie,” I said and went over to hug him, trying to ignore the discomfort of come trapped underneath my clothing. “Why don’t we make it up to you? Does that sound good?”

His eyes brightened in joy. Man, this kid really was a horny little fucker. He asked excitedly, “When?”

“Uh, I don’t know whenever. What do you want, anyway?”

“I have an idea!” Mikey shouted and pulled me aside to whisper in my ear. I smiled and nodded. We both directed our attention to Frankie and approached him. Simultaneously, Mikey and I kissed the short teen on either side of his cheeks.

“We love you, Frankie,” we said in unison and hugged the boy. This stuff was so childish, yet cute at the same time.

“Not what I had in mind, but I’ll take it. Frankie needs his lovin’!” he giggled in his usual childish tone that fit his personality.

“What did you have in mind, then?” I questioned curiously. What more could we give him? He already taped my brother and I making out, what else was there?

“Alright, I’m not saying it has to be right away or anything, but when you two get to that level…” Frank trailed off.

“What is it?” Mikey asked, cocking his head to the right.

“When you guys have sex for the first time together, I want a copy of it,” he finished, looking dead serious.

“Jeez, Iero. I had no idea you were such a voyeur,” Bob chimed in, eyes wide. “I mean, watching your friends make out is one thing, but watching them fuck?”

“Hey, everybody has their fetishes! I’m the only one not afraid to voice it. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to be in the same room as them. Now that would be weird,” he turned to us. “So, is that a deal?”

I looked at my brother and after a moment of thought, he gave a curt nod. “If Mikey’s okay with it, then I guess we have a deal.”

The three of us shook hands to seal the deal. Frankie cheered, “I get free porn. Yay!”

“So you’re basically going to masturbate to Mikey and Gerard going at it. Wow, Frankie, just wow,” Ray sighed.

“Yeah, just wow! Now I don’t care that I missed the jerk off fest. This is going to be so super, special awesome! Wait, who’s going to top?” Frankie said mid fangasm.

“That is a good question,” Bob interjected. “I would think Gerard would top, but Mikey seemed really aggressive when Ray and I first walked in. I think it could go either way.”

“We just got together today! Why is everyone deciding on sex positions?!” Mikey flushed. He looked so damn cute! He was always so embarrassed to talk about sex stuff.

“I vote for Gerard,” Ray spoke up. “Sorry Mikey, but I think you’re too girly to take the guy’s role.”

“Hey, neither one of us are the girl, we’re both guys here. It’s just that one has to bottom,” I explained. Neither Mikey nor I were female, so neither of us should have been called “the girl”. I couldn’t stand stuff like that. It was only a matter of dominant and submissive really. Guys, gay, straight, or bisexual, would feel like their masculinity was challenged if they were labeled a girl.

“Okay, didn’t mean to offend. Let me rephrase. Mikey, I see you as the one who is going to take it up the ass,” Ray clarified.

“We haven’t done anything more than make out!” my brother squealed, turning an even darker color. I knew on the inside he loved the idea of having sex with me. He was a hormonal teenage boy for crying out loud. There was no way he hadn’t thought about the positions prior to Frankie bringing it up.

“I’ll clear this up,” I announced authoritatively. “If it’s okay with you Mikey, I would like to take you for our first time, and we can switch back and forth from then on.”

“Yeah, alright,” he agreed with a smile, blush slowly fading.

“Aw, that is so precious. You get to lose your virginities to each other,” Frankie gushed.

“Yeah that’s true, but so what? The last time I checked, you were a virgin too, Frankie-boy,” Mikey teased.

“Shut up. That’s only because I haven’t found the right guy… or girl,” he explained.

“If you had a choice, which gender would you lose your virginity to?” Bob queried.

“Hmm… I think I’m more attracted to guys, so a guy, I guess. There are some qualities girls have that I like, but if I had to choose, I’d pick a guy.”

“Top or bottom?” I asked casually. Wow. We were really talking as if it were an everyday conversation.

“Um… it depends on the height of the other guy, but bottom probably. I don’t mind the idea of taking and the submissive usually gets the good treatment. I want to be the one being taken care of. That’s why I sometimes hate being with girls. They just lay there and expect the guy to do all the work. Besides, you saw my size earlier; I’d probably kill someone if I tried to put it all in.”

“You don’t mind the idea of taking? Won’t it hurt?” questioned Ray. He was completely clueless about same sex couples and how they did certain things. It was understandable, though, since he was straight and all, but come on.

“Well, yeah, there’s always some amount of pain, but if taken the time and done properly, there’s only hurts a little bit,” Frankie remarked.

“How do you know?” the guitarist inquired.

“Personal experience, of course. Masturbating like straight guys gets boring. After a few minutes of thrusting in three fingers, I felt nothing but pleasure, which was way more powerful than jerking off alone. Man, I should really get a vibrator or something.”

“Oh, my god, I did not need to know that! Way too much information! Damn, I can’t un-hear that!” Ray yelled as he covered his ears to protect himself from hearing anything else unwanted. We all laughed at our friend’s behavior.

“Oh, you only say that because you haven’t tried it, prude,” the bisexual accused, although Ray couldn’t hear him. “You guys don’t know what you’re missing.”

“I do,” Mikey spoke up. We all looked at him in surprise. He was beginning to blush again because of our strong gazes that were fixated on him. “What? We’re talking about this sex stuff, and I wanted to contribute to the conversation.”

“You’ve finger fucked yourself, Mikey?” Bob quizzed.

“Yeah, that’s what I meant by my statement,” he replied. “I was just experimenting and Frankie is right. It feels really good.”

“Yeah it does. Dude, I can come without even touching my cock. Now that is an amazing feeling,” the Iero kid told us.

Jesus. I could see Frankie doing this sort of thing, but my brother? I was surprised he hadn’t told me of his little adventure earlier. He most likely did not want to say anything, because he imagined it to be my dick in place of his fingers. Poor kid. Luckily, my dick was going to be in there when we were both mentally ready for such a step.

“I learned something new today,” the blonde commented. “Well, I know I haven’t touched myself there, and I’m pretty sure Ray hadn’t even thought about it. Have you, Gerard?”

“No,” I said honestly. I really had not actually thought about doing something like that to myself. I had heard it felt extremely good to have one’s prostate stimulated, but I hadn’t tried it. The idea intrigued me.

“Do you want to now?” Frankie questioned in a dirty tone.

“Not now, jeez. Maybe sometime later. Being openly attracted to someone of the same gender is a new thing for me, you know.”

“You have liked boys before?” Ray piped up, finally taking his hands off of his ears now that it was safe.

“Um, no. I guess I was sort of subconsciously attracted to Mikey and didn’t know of my true feelings until today. It’s kind of weird how things have changed, but I’m definitely glad they did,” I sighed. My words caused my brother to smile his I’m-so-fucking-happy-right-now-you-have-no-idea smile, which made my heart melt at the sight.

“Okay, let’s continue this conversation upstairs,” I suggested. “I really need to clean up, and it would be really strange if you were all outside the bathroom door.”

“Oh, I can only imagine,” my brother said sarcastically.

“Hey, you deserved that little prank for leaving me aroused and alone,” I justified. I knew he wouldn’t agree, so I took a different route. I hugged him closely and lightly kissed his forehead. “I love you, Mikes. Forgive me?”

“I suppose,” he retorted, trying to sound uncaring but failing because he couldn’t hold in his giggles. "The reason I left you alone was because you slapped my ass earlier. I guess this was your revenge, so we’re even now. I love you, Gee."

And with that, the quartet exited my room, leaving me all alone to do my business. I went into the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper. I didn’t even bother to close the door, since everyone was upstairs and the clean up was going to be quick anyway. I washed my hands after I had finished. I pulled up my boxers and pants, zipping up the fly and sliding the top button through the slit. I began to make my way up the stairs while I buckled my belt. What was the point of doing it in the bathroom? I was saving time by walking at the same time.

I entered the living room while the group was in the middle of conversing about something. Ray, Bob, and Frankie were sitting on the sofa, while Mikey was seated in the off white recliner next to it. I swiftly sat down in his lap, leaning back so his head rested on my right shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a little squeeze. I absolutely loved hugs from behind. I turned my attention to the guys, who did not seem disgusted whatsoever, but had soft smiles on their faces. The fact that my friends accepted the strange relationship I had with my baby brother made me so happy inside. They really were true friends and I was grateful I had them.

“So, is there anything else we need to know?” Ray sighed.

“Not that I can think of…” Mikey said from behind me.

“Oh, I have a question!” Bob shouted, raising his hand as if he were in school.

“Yeah, Bob?” I said.

“I know you guys got together because Mikey said he loved you in that way, but what brought that on? I doubt he would randomly let something of that nature slip.”

“Yeah, about that,” I began, looking at my little brother with uncertainty. Although he seemed a bit tense, he gave a reassuring nod, saying it was okay for me to explain. I sighed, and then told the pair everything; the break up which led to the drinking, which led to the rape. I left out the details, not wanting to make it harder than it already was, but elaborated thoroughly enough so there would not be any questions. We were trying to lay this thing to rest, and thinking about it would make that even more difficult to achieve.

Mikey held on to me tightly when I spoke of the rape. Talking about it probably made my baby brother relive the terrible event, the one I could not remember no matter how much I tried. I hated to be the cause of the pain my brother felt. I promised myself I would never be responsible for being the source of his turmoil ever again. After I told Ray and Bob, no one else needed to be informed of what happened previous night. We would never speak of that night again. Mikey would be able to finally heal and forget the incident had ever occurred.

“So, that is what happened,” I concluded, emotionally exhausted. The room was silent for a few minutes. My two friends’ expressions ranged from extreme sadness to complete understanding. Mikey had mentioned earlier that he told Frankie everything, so I supposed their conversation entailed the rape as well. The fact that Frankie seemed to look unsurprised supported my way of thinking. My brother, whose head was still resting on my right shoulder, was looking at the white carpet and biting his lower lip from what I could see.

“But everything is okay now,” I broke the silence. Mikey picked his head up right away and his eyes connected with mine. I leaned over and kissed his lips that were no longer being chewed on. We pulled away from each other and turned toward our friends.

“Mikey, is it okay if I ask you something?” Ray questioned. My little brother nodded slowly. “How was it that you forgave Gerard so quickly? I mean, what he did was... well, if I were put into the situation, I don’t know if I could forgive him.”

He sat there for a moment, gathering all of his thoughts to answer the question properly. “I guess it’s because I love him. Gee wasn’t aware of his actions at the time, and cannot even remember doing them. What he did was not his fault; it was the alcohol’s influence… I love him so much it hurts. It is kind of difficult to explain, but that is how I feel. I could be angry or upset at him, but there is no way I could ever hate him. I love him so much I could forgive him for anything. He could nearly kill me and I would forgive him. That is how strongly I feel for Gerard. I know it sounds stupid, but it’s the truth.”

“It’s not stupid at all, Mikey,” I heard Frankie say. I was still looking at my brother, my chest tightening as he poured his heart out. He looked so vulnerable and fragile. I gently kissed his left temple, letting my lips linger there for a moment.

“Okay, I think we’re all caught up now,” I sighed, trying to liven up the room. “Let’s stop talking about this serious stuff and do something fun!”

“What do you have in mind?” wondered Ray.

“Hmm I don’t know. You think of something. I’m not the idea guy here.”

“Oh, OH! I have one!!” Frankie squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down on the couch cushion, causing Ray and Bob to move as well.

“Gee and I are not making out in front of you again,” Mikey dead panned. The little one stopped moving instantly and hung his head.

“Awwww. How did you know I was going to say that?”

“Because I know you so well.” I could practically see his smart smile without even turning my head toward him.

“You just sucked all the fun out of the room. Fun sucker!” the Iero kid pouted as he crossed his arms childishly. Childish really was a good description of Frank sometimes, and other times perverted would be better suited. But who was I to judge? I was a perv myself when it came to my little brother, but they did not know that yet.

“Anyone up for video games?” the blonde asked the group.

“Hell yeah! I still have to beat you at Mortal Kombat, Bob. You so cheated last time,” Ray stated.

“No I didn’t. How the hell could I have cheated, anyway? Did I use my magic powers to make you suck? Oh, wait, you suck just fine on your own.”

Ray and Bob were extremely competitive when it came to video games…. seriously, no exaggeration here. Thankfully their quarrels never escalated to anything physical. They would apologize to each other after their verbal assaults, which was entertaining because it happened so often. And the two would only say sorry after the game was over, because only then were their minds were clear. I would never get tired of it. I had such interesting friends.

“Oh, yeah? Then bring it, bitch!” the brunet challenged, getting up from his seat on the couch. All the game systems in the house were located in the living room, since it had the largest TV. Mikey owned the Play Station and Atari, while I had bought the SEGA and Nintendo. All of us were hardcore gamers, which might have been why we did not usually go outdoors. Yay for pale skin! I burned easily in the sunlight anyway.

Ray set up the game on the SEGA and sat on the floor, holding the player one controller. Bob took a seat next to his “frienemy” and picked up the second controller. My attention on the pair was broken when I felt the arms around my waist made themselves known. I once again looked to the side and saw a smiling Mikey. Did I mention I loved his smile? Well, in case you missed it, I FUCKING LOVED HIS SMILE!!! We kissed quickly, not wanting our friend on the sofa to get his hopes up for more. Mikey and I snuggled in the recliner as we watched our two friends go at it… it being the video game. Jeez, some people had their minds in the gutter. After a few minutes of intense gaming, I heard Frankie whimper.

“I’m so lonely!” he whined, pouting in that “kicked puppy” look he had perfected. The fact that he was small made it even cuter. Damn, Mikey and Frank must have practiced the face together or something.

“Aw. It looks like somebody needs company,” Mikey giggled. He and I moved from our chair to the couch. I sat on the short teen’s right, and my brother on his left.

“Sandwich!” I yelled, wrapping my arms around both Frankie and Mikey. My baby brother simultaneously did the same, but around Frank and myself.

“Keep it down! I’m trying to kick Bob’s ass over here!” Toro hissed, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

Frankie stuck his tongue out him, and then smiled, “I am so loved right now.”

“Mhm,” my brother agreed, nuzzling against the boy’s shoulder. If it had been anyone else, I would have definitely felt a pang of jealously, but it was Frankie for Christ’s sake. We both loved the kid in the best friend sort of way. He had been through some pretty tough times, and Mikey and I had been there for him every step of the way.

The fact that he was openly bisexual was reason enough for closed minded kids to hate him, along with the clothes he sometimes wore that obviously had been manufactured for the opposite gender. They weren’t skirts or anything, I didn’t even know if he was into full out cross dressing. Frank publicly wore tight, girl pants and baby doll shirts. At times I did not even know if his clothing was intended for females or not, since he switched back and forth to boy and girl clothes depending on what mood he was in. Not all of his clothes were blatantly feminine anyway. Some people at school hadn’t cared if he was dressed in that clothing or not and bullied him nonetheless. Those students finally got some sense knocked into them by high school, after detentions and in school studies were distributed to any offenders. The discipline for grades nine through twelve really cracked down, though it seemed that the middle schoolers were the ones in desperate need.

He half “came out” at the age of thirteen, when he was in seventh grade. He first confessed to us, his closest friends, and we quickly accepted him. Damn he was so nervous of how we would react when he said he was bisexual. Even though he attempted to hide his true emotions, we knew how he really felt. Then later, he told his parents. Oh, god. The poor kid. I wished we could have been there to protect him. His parents were questioning at the dinner table as to why he was getting picked on at school. After he had built up as much confidence as he could muster, he spilled it. They were both shocked to say the least, but his father was the first to speak. As Frank had predicted, he became enraged, but it far exceeded his calculations. Besides the yelling, which was a given, his father actually struck him; but not once in the heat of the moment, Frankie was hit repeatedly. He was beaten nearly half to death before his mother had finally succeeded in removing the abusive bastard of their son.

Apparently, their marriage was shaky to begin with, and after that physical altercation, it was the final straw. The Ieros separated, which made Frankie happy. They were Catholic and couldn’t get divorced, it being against their beliefs and all, so separation was the next best thing. His father moved far away, and Frank was under the roof with a mother who loved him for what he was. Mrs. Iero even had fun clothes shopping with Frank, since it was sort of like having a daughter. He always rolled his eyes if his mom made comments like that.

Before, I wondered why he would tell his parents of his sexual preference if he was aware of the later consequences. Frankie explained that he did not want to hide himself behind a mask of the person his parents wanted, but to outwardly be himself. Although that sounds so afterschool special, it made sense. I doubt I could live with myself if I were to pretend to be something I wasn’t just to please other people. That Frankie sure was a trooper. You just had to give him credit for putting himself out there. Maybe his actions were what inspired Mikey to reveal his feelings for me. I hadn’t even known my brother was even interested in guys, let alone myself. Yeah, Frankie must have had some impact on Mikey’s decision to tell me the truth. That would be another reason why I loved the kid.

I laid my head onto Frank’s shoulder like my baby brother had. My grasp around the two tightened slightly. Damn, I forgot what a whore Frankie was for affection. He really was like a mistreated puppy, craving for any attention and love, and then taking it in greedily. I smiled to myself when he made a noise of delight.

“We should have an orgy right here,” the short one giggled.

“Okay, I’m done,” I announced, withdrawing from the embrace as did my brother.

“Right,” he scoffed. “I know you both want me. We would make the perfect threesome.”

“Threesome? Where?” Bob chimed in while still playing his game. It was a surprise how certain words caught people’s attention. Like, if a person was in a crowd and said “penis”, people would automatically turn their heads and look for the speaker. Don’t believe me? Be my guest and try it out. It worked every time.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but no threesome, Bob,” Mikey said.

“Oh, darn it. I got my hopes up for nothing,” the blonde responded, doing his best to keep a straight face. A moment later he won the game with a fatality.

“Damn it!” yelled Ray. “I was so close!”

“Close being the keyword. HAH! I told you I’d win,” gloated Bob with a grin on his face.

“No way, it’s not over yet. I challenge you to a rematch!”

“I accept. Let’s see how long you’ll last this time.”

I sighed. Here we go again. It was going to be a Ray vs. Bob marathon of Mortal Kombat, not that I minded. Frank, Mikey, and I were used to out two friends’ overly competitive behavior. It seemed only natural for the two to battle at least a few more times. It could never be a one shot EVER when it came to the pair. It was fun to watch them fiercely battle, especially when they cursed each other out while playing.

“Come on, guys. You know I was only kidding about the orgy thing… Frankie needs some love!” he begged, eyes welling up with fake tears and lower lip trembling.

I looked over to Mikey who shrugged before attaching himself to the teen’s side again. I followed suit right after. Frankie made another happy-filled sound and shouted, “Face cuddle!”

He whipped his head toward Mikey and stroked my brother’s cheek with his own, then moved to me and did the same action. It felt nice, although I was not expecting it. That was classic Frankie. You never really knew exactly what he was going to do next. He was such a random and spontaneous kid.

“What was that?” I asked, staring at the short boy next to me.

“That, my dear Way brothers, was a face cuddle! I just invented it,” he beamed. “Isn’t it just wonderful and comforting?”

“Sure, whatever you say, Frankie,” Mikey said, scratching the back of his head.

“Now you guys try!” he urged with a wide smile on his face. He leaned back, arms around both of our waists still and looked up with hopefully eyes. “Don’t be shy now. GO!”

I cocked an eyebrow by leaned forward nonetheless. I rubbed my right cheeks against Mikey’s, who reciprocated quickly and lovingly.

“Are you purring?” I questioned and looked at my brother.

“Nooo……” he responded with shifty eyes.

“Aw! You act more like a kitten every day!” I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Now this is what I’m talking about. Please continue,” Frankie interrupted.

“Yeah, we’ll continue, but only later when you’re not here,” I stated at the short one’s heart-broken expression, which made my brother laugh even harder than he had previously.

“You wouldn’t dare?”

“Oh, I would,” I quipped.

“Ah! You just crushed all of my dreams! Crushed them so hard!” he cried, getting up from between us and running around the house.

“Hey, you get the sex tape, remember?!” Mikey shouted, causing the teen to stop mid step.

“That is true. I nearly forgot. Never mind my crying, then,” Frank beamed and assumed his seat on the couch.

“You are one crazy kid,” I commented shaking my head.

“I know!” he replied with a smile.

The rest of the day flew by as all Saturdays do. After hours of intense gaming, Bob and Ray were at a stalemate and Mikey decided to call it a draw before the two killed each other. They could settle their gaming superiority another day. The pair cooled off and exchanged their much needed apologies, which were easily accepted as always. We retired to the kitchen in need of sustenance. Why else would we go to the kitchen? To ballroom dance? Nope.

“What are you guys in the mood for?” I asked the group while opening the white cabinet in the corner adjacent to the fridge. We had plenty of food, I just did not know what I was in the mood for; story of my life.  
Bob looked down at his watch and said, “Crap. Is it this late already? I gotta go. I have band practice tomorrow.”

“Sucks for you, dude,” Frank remarked, snatching cookies from the clear jar on the counter he was sitting on.

“Guess that means I’m leaving, since Bob’s my ride. I’ll see you guys later,” Ray sighed. They reluctantly gave us quick hugs and exited the house, but not before Ray picked up his precious box of cereal bars, of course. I swore that kid had some issues. We could hear Bob’s car engine start up and sound of rubber tires or pavement faded within a matter of seconds.

After a few minutes of snacking, Frankie spoke up, “Actually, I have to run too. My mom wants me back for something. I forget why…”

“Way to listen to your mom,” Mikey giggled.

“Hey, it’s not my fault I have a bad memory!” he defended, hopping off the counter top. “I’ll see you guys later.”

With that, our short friend walked home, which was a few blocks away, leaving Mikey and I by ourselves yet again.

“Alright, I’m beat. Where do you want to sleep tonight?” I yawned.

“Um… We’ve been in your dungeon all last night and this morning, so I’m thinking my room to spice things up,” Mikey said with a smile.

“Let’s go, then,” I grinned back, taking his hand in my right one, lacing the fingers. We made our way upstairs and into his bedroom, which was the last door at the end of the hall next to our parents’ room.

“Alright, no doing anything physical in my bedroom when mom and dad are home, okay?”

“Why’s that?”

“These walls are paper thin. If we did do anything, they could probably hear it all, since I hear everything when they do… things,” he shuddered.

“Aw, poor baby. The thought of our parents having sex is such a turn off,” I sympathized. Damn. When could this kid jack off? He would be way too embarrassed to do it full-knowing our parents could be listening in on his activities. I was so glad I lived in the basement.

“Not to mention mentally scarring,” he added with a laugh.

“Very. But they’re not here now, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“Is that a promise?” my little brother teased.

“Oh, yes,” I assured in a smooth tone. We slowly undressed each other until we were down to our boxers. Mikey slid under his clean, white sheets and I soon followed after I turned off the light, laying on my right side to face him. He kissed me slowly and gently held my face. I closed my eyes and felt around until my left hand was caressing his hip bone. It was not suggestive, but loving. I brought my other hand to touch his, which was slowing stoking my cheek. We made out lazily, our tongues wrapping around each other as if they were trying to be become one. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful; I loved it. After a while, I felt my body begging for sleep and I could not ignore it. I ended our little make out session with one more passionate kiss, and then pulled back. I moved so I was flat on my back and my baby brother adjusted as well.

“Night, Mikey,” I yawned, running my fingers through his hair.

“Good night, Gee,” he said back as he became comfortable with his head resting on my chest and an arm across my stomach. I had never felt so right in my life. It was like this was where I was supposed to be. I smiled and looked down at the figure clinging to my body. Within only a few moments sleep overtook me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's POV.

I woke up to the sound of vehicles; loud, sputtering vehicles to be more precise. Why didn’t I close my windows last night? Oh, wait. I was making out with my brother. Silly me. Of course I would be distracted. Who wouldn’t be, right?

I felt so cozy and warm situated in my brother’s arms. Miraculously I did not have a hard-on this time, but my backside still hurt like a mother. I wondered how long it would take me to heal completely and not need painkillers every five hours or so. I shrugged to myself and slowly inched my body upward (as painful as it was) until I was face to face with my sleeping brother, who was flat on his back. He looked so innocent when he slept, or at least I thought so. His face seemed to be angelic in a way, no mischievous grin present for once.

I leaned over from my position half on top of Gerard and kissed him on the lips. It was soft and gentle at first, but then I added more pressure so he would wake up. I knew he was conscious when he began to move his lips against mine; I could never get tired of this. We finally broke apart after a few minutes smiling. My fingers had become tangled in his already messy hair at some point and I scratched his scalp with my barely-there fingernails. He appeared to like this treatment and made a content sound before opening his eyes about halfway, looking up at me. This whole situation was still surreal in my mind.

“Good morning, Mike-Mike,” he greeted quietly and pecked my lips. My head scratching made his bed-head even worse, yet it was irresistibly cute at the same time. His arms were on my lower back, creating random designs on my skin with the pads of his fingers; the index and middle fingertips of his right hand were callused from years of drawing. It felt as nice as I thought it would.

“Morning, Gee,” I said back and gave him a quick kiss as well.

“What are you doing up?” he asked me, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the heels of his hands, effectively smearing his eyeliner he forgot to wash off last night.

“Some commotion outside. Trucks, I’m guessing. They were loud enough to wake the dead.”

“I didn’t hear anything.”

“That’s because you’re beyond dead, Gee,” I giggled and patted his head. Seriously, you could not wake him up… except maybe with a morning kiss or shaking him awake.

He crinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at me good-naturedly. “Hey, do you think someone finally bought that house across the street? Maybe those were moving trucks you heard.”

“Wow. You are actually using your brain this early in the morning without coffee. It’s a miracle!”

“Shut it, Mikes,” he snapped, feigning annoyance. He placed a kiss on my forehead. “Want me to get your pills?”

“That would be great, thanks,” I replied. I moved from my leaning position over him and lied on my stomach instead. Thankfully moving was not as painful as it was yesterday, but it still hurt nonetheless. He shifted off the bed and left the room, returning a few minutes later with what I needed. I easily swallowed the painkillers and drank about half of the glass of water. I handed Gerard the glass, which he put on my nightstand adjacent to my clock radio that read 9:47 in yellow-green letters. He slid back in bed and got comfortable with me under the covers. Mmm this was… I couldn’t begin to describe how relaxing it was. Our arms were wrapped around each other and his face was buried in the nape of my neck, while I was on my back.

“I looked out the window in the living room before coming back upstairs. I was right. We have new neighbors.”

“That’s nice,” I yawned, not totally awake yet. He nuzzled the warm skin of my neck, fully enjoying the intimacy of it all. I smiled from the gesture. “Do you think we should meet them? It’ll give us something to do besides make out all day.”

“Aw, but I wanted to make out all day. God, Mikey. Sometimes I wonder if you can read my mind,” he sighed. “I guess we should greet the newbies, then, huh?”

“Mhm. Maybe after a cup of coffee and a shower,” I suggested. “Besides, you still have to finish your homework from Friday.”

“Alright, alright, fine. But let’s lie like this for a couple more minutes. I don’t feel like getting up right away. I’m way too comfortable right now.” We did just that. I almost did not want to move myself, but we just had to meet the new neighbors. I liked meeting new people; it was always interesting and broke me from routine.

“I call shower!” Gerard yelled as he jumped out of my bed.

At least he showered regularly now. Before, Gee would probably bathe maybe once a week. He didn’t see the point of it and would take shelter in his room to draw instead. Yeah, kind of gross. That was back when he was really anti-social and semi-depressed. It seemed like so long ago at this point, like an entire transformation or something.

Getting back on topic, Gerard was hopping in the shower ahead me and I could care less. Although he had his own personal bathroom downstairs in the basement, it was not equipped with a shower. That meant one shower for a family of four, which sometimes did not bode well when those constant occurrences of everyone needing to bathe at the same time arose. At least my brother and I were the only ones home; there was more hot water for us.

Oh well. I needed my coffee to function anyway, every member of the Way family did; it had to be genetics or something. I made my way over to the kitchen after putting my glasses on and filled the coffee machine with the proper amount of grinds and water, then clicked the ‘on’ button. I sat in a wooden chair at the table quietly and daydreamed as usual in a sleepy daze; the only sound that hit my ears was the coffee percolating and the hum of the refrigerator. When it was done, I poured myself a mug and one for my brother; I knew he wouldn’t take too long in the shower, despite his long hair. Gee, for the most part, was not one to linger in the bathroom, he was always an in-and-out person. That was, unless he wanted to piss me off by using all the hot water when I desperately needed to get clean to go out somewhere. Lucky for me, he only did that a few times in the past and solely to get back at me for something.

I added sugar and milk and stirred, knowing full-well how Gee liked his coffee after preparing it so many times before. How awesome of a brother was I? I tossed the spoon into the full sink and stared. Wow, that was a lot of dirty dishes. I had better get on that. Knowing my brother, I was sure he would only wash the dishes if there was nothing else clean to eat off of. Lazy bastard. My problems would be solved if a dishwasher was installed, but no, my life just had to be a little more complicated. Excuse my grumpiness; I could not always be chipper and upbeat first thing in the morning. Most days were better than others, and today would be one of the latter. At least the pain in my backside was receding. I placed my mug on the counter top after downing it, lathered some dishwasher soap on a sponge, and started cleaning. After I was about half way done, a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my waist, causing me to nearly jump of out of skin. It was a good thing I was not holding anything breakable at the time.

Gerard’s laughter, that feminine laughter, filled my ears. “I didn’t mean to startle you there, Mikey. I thought you heard me walk in.”

“I guess I didn’t.” His laughter was contagious and I giggled and picked up the soapy sponge I had dropped in the sink. I was feeling better already. Being close to Gerard always put me in a good mood, and the fact that the coffee had kicked in was another reason.

“Sorry. Whatcha doing?” he asked, still attached to me.

“The dishes,” I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

“Do you know what I’m doing?”

“Hugging me,” I answered as I rinsed off a plate.

“Nope.”

“Okay, then what are you doing, Gee?” I did not know what kind of game he was playing now.

“I’m doing you,” he whispered heatedly in my ear before running his tongue along it. My god that felt so unbelievably good. I dropped the sponge for the second time that morning and gripped the sink with both of my wet hands. His own hands left from their place around my waist and began exploring my stomach and chest with feather-like touches, pushing himself flush against my back gently. I sighed, fully enjoying the texture of his fingertips on my skin for a second time that morning. I moaned out loud when he nibbled my ear with his teeth and started sucking on the lobe. I had no idea my ears were so sensitive. It was evident that Gee knew this and was taking advantage of it. I whimpered as I felt myself stiffen, because, hey, I was an inexperienced teenager for god’s sake. It didn’t take me much to get going.

“What do we have here?” he breathed as his slender and artistic fingers came across my hardened nipples. Gerard simultaneously ran his index fingers in circles around the areas before tweaking them. I gasped sharply then groaned at the double stimulation. I had never done that to myself nor had anyone done it to me. I had experimented with my prostate, as I told my friends and brother the day before, but I had no idea about this!

“Oh, Gee,” I panted, putting my head back to rest on his left shoulder.

“Does that feel good, Mike-Mike?” he asked and pinched my nipples a little harder.

“Y-yes,” I moaned, arching into his touch.

“Good,” he grinned and kissed my neck before removing himself from behind me. He grabbed the hot, probably tepid now if anything, cup of coffee I made for him earlier. “Thanks for the coffee.”

Gerard then took a seat at the table. I turned around all the way, leaning against the sink. My mouth was agape and I just stared at him in disbelief.

“What?” he asked innocently when he noticed the look on my face. I noted his hair was damp from his shower he had just taken. He was also wearing a different pair of boxers, which were mine. He was probably too lazy to actually go downstairs and fish a pair out of his own bureau. I was definitely going to steal his later. As revenge, of course.

“Are you kidding me?!” I hollered, more squeakily than I would have liked as I threw my hands into the air. I was sporting a massive erection and he didn’t know what was up? LIAR!! “I am so going to get you for that.”

“Oh, yeah? How do you figure?”

I rinsed the soap off my hands and did not say anything in response. Wasn’t the old saying ‘actions speak louder than words’? Well, I took that advice. I stalked over to my older brother, who had a smug grin playing on his lips. Oh, how I was going to wipe the grin right off his face. I pulled his chair out from under the table and sat in his lap. Before he could even make a comment, I was on him like white on rice. Yeah, perfect analogy. And I just came up with that out of nowhere.

Getting back to the situation, I kissed his mouth aggressively, forcing my tongue into his mouth and gripping his hair tightly between my fingers. Psh like he cared. I felt him becoming hard underneath me, so it was not as if he wasn’t enjoying himself. I bit his lower lip hard, receiving a pleased moan in return. I always knew he had a bit of a masochistic kink. Don’t ask how I always knew, but his reactions to the hair pulling and biting were proof enough. A rush of adrenaline went through my body; I loved being in the seat of power. I could tell my brother was really getting into it, which was my cue to stop, however reluctant it may have been on my part. I peeled myself away from him and ventured toward the bathroom for a shower.

“Sucks, doesn’t it?” I called over my shoulder. I could see the shock and sexual frustration adorning his features without even turning around. Once again, revenge was sweet.

“Actually, I think an angry Mikey would make for some hot, angry sex!” he shouted back. My plan definitely backfired in that moment. Oh well. I at least got him hard. It counted for something in my book.

I took a quick shower (with an even quicker hand job), brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I ran a comb through my hair and went back to the kitchen. I could have sworn it was the sign of the apocalypse. Gerard, my older brother, was washing the dishes! I was taken aback by the sight before me.

“Gee-Gee, is that really you?” I queried.

“Of course it’s me,” he replied, balancing the last dish on the draining board and dried his hands with the towel draped over the oven handle.

“Were you just doing dishes?”

“Yep. You already did, like, half of them, so I decided to finish them off for you.”

“That’s amazing, thank you!” I cheered and hugged my brother. He returned it right away and ran his fingers through my slightly wet hair.

“Did you have a fun jacking off in the shower?” he asked.

“Yes. Did you have a fun time in your bathroom?” I shot back.

“Quite. Thanks for asking,” he laughed, which I soon joined. “I’m gonna get dressed so we can head over to meet our new neighbors.”

“’Kay. I’ll be waiting.”

“I’m sure you will be,” he smiled and went to do as he instructed. In the meantime, I drank another cup of coffee, or what I liked to call liquid gold. I could never quit this stuff, it was just as addicting as crack, if not more. As I finished up my second cup, Gee appeared in the kitchen with yet another tight fitting outfit. That was all he wore pretty much. I loved how it really showed off his lean figure. He was all mine, though not everyone was going to know that, of course.

“Shall we?” he offered me a hand.

“We shall,” I smiled, taking his hand and threading our fingers. We left the house and walked across the street to the newly inhabited domain. I saw the ‘Ryder’ moving trucks in the driveway that had woken me up earlier and glared at them.

It seemed that our new neighbors were in the house, since there was no sign of life outside. My brother and I made our way to the front door and knocked, seeing as there was no doorbell. After a moment, an older man with steel gray eyes and slightly graying hair around the temple answered the door. The man of the house, I presumed. “Yes? How may I help you?”

Gerard spoke up before I had the chance, “Good morning. I’m Gerard Way, and this is my little brother Mikey. We live across the street and are here to welcome you to the neighborhood.”

Wow. He sounded so courteous and sincere. Why couldn’t he be like that all the time?

“Why, thank you. I am Boyd Urie,” he said, and lifted his right hand to shake ours. I kind of forgot I was still holding hands with Gee and we had to separate in order for Mr. Urie to shake his hand. Holding hands could be a brotherly thing. There were no red flags signaling our real relationship. “My wife and son are inside. Please, come in.”

We nodded and accepted the man’s hospitality. He guided us to what seemed to be the living room, where two people were sitting on a blood red sofa. Good taste. The woman, Mrs. Urie, looked to be in her late thirties with poker straight brown hair that fell passed her shoulders. Their son seemed to be around our age, older than me maybe. He had chestnut, almost black, hair that was short in the back, but with much longer bangs that ended at about his eyebrows. His eyes were a dark brown color, which were magnified slightly by his red framed glasses. I noted his lips were slightly fuller than an average boy’s, which most girls would envy. He probably had the best pout that could outdo Frankie and myself, I suspected. He was wearing a plain red t shirt and blue jeans. From what I could tell he was pretty thin, but not a skinny stick like me; he was more on the svelte side.

“Who do we have here?” Mrs. Urie asked sweetly when Gee and I entered the room.

“Honey, this is Gerard and Mikey Way from across the street,” the father answered, motioning toward my brother and me when he said our names. I was glad that he said ‘Mikey,’ and not ‘Michael.’ I hated when I was specifically introduced as ‘Mikey,’ and they said my full name instead. It was something that constantly bothered me, especially with new teachers that kept on forgetting my preference of name. “The first of the welcome wagon.”

“Oh, how very nice to meet you,” she smiled and shook our hands. She had a very soft handshake, which I expected from any woman. I was not being sexist or anything, just generalizing. Most guys would try to break your hand, while females tended to be much gentler. It was just an observation. No need for me to be killed, people. “My name is Grace and this is our son, Brendon. He is a junior this year.”

“Hello,” he greeted with a toothy smile, displaying his insanely white teeth, and shook our hands. That was the end of the handshaking, I hoped, unless they wanted Gee and I to shake hands. What, no laugh? I thought it was a little funny. Whatever.

“Well, I cannot have my guests standing around. Please sit and become more acquainted,” Mrs. Urie insisted, getting up from the couch. Brendon was sitting on the farthest cushion away from us, which meant for Gerard and me to sit on the unoccupied two cushions. My brother sat next to the new kid with me on his left. “Would you like anything to drink?” We both declined her offer by shaking our heads politely. “Then Mr. Urie and I have much unpacking to do. Have fun, boys.”

With that, the married couple left the living room to some other part of the house.

“Junior, huh?” Gerard questioned right off the bat. My brother was always the more vocal one. Well, at first, anyway. “So that makes you sixteen or seventeen?”

“Yes and no,” the new kid said. “I am a junior, but only because I started kindergarten at age four. I turn sixteen next April.”

“Whoa, cool, man. I’m a senior and Mikey over here is a frosh. I doubt we’ll have any classes together, except maybe lunch, gym, or some mixed grade classes.”

“But don’t worry. We’ll show you around school and stuff,” I added. I did not want to freak this guy out. Coming to a new school was intimidating, especially high school. People were always quick to judge and label others based off appearance and behavior. And the drama? Don’t get me started. It was a complete bunch of nonsense.

“Thanks,” he smiled again, no teeth this time.

“So… Where are you from?” Gee asked.

“Summerlin, Nevada. I know, a long way from Jersey, but my dad got a really big job offer, so here we are,” he explained.

“Mhm. And it’s only you and your parents? No older brothers or sisters that have moved out or anything?”

“Nope, I’m an only child. The fact that I was born was a miracle in and of itself. The doctors had told my mother that there was an extremely slim to no chance for her to have children, but they kept trying and eventually had me. So it’s just me, no siblings.”

“Wow. I’m glad you were born,” I laughed. “Anything else about yourself you want to share?” I honestly did not know what to ask. I also didn’t want to bore the kid to death with mundane questions he would have to answer repeatedly at school. Brendon seemed like a pretty open person, but I did not want to make him uncomfortable with any sensitive or personal topics.

“Hmm,” he pondered for a moment, a little nervous. “Well, I’m Mormon, and uh… just putting this out there, I’m a… homosexual.”

Gerard and I did not even bat an eyelash at the new kid’s words. Brendon seemed to be expecting a more surprised or shocked response by the look on his face. “You’re gay? Cool.”

Our neighbor’s eyes widened, “Are you serious? I was afraid you would hate me or something; that’s why I wanted to tell you now, in case it would come between us later. I didn’t want to hide it.”

“Why would we hate you?” I spoke up. “You seem like a nice guy. Besides, I’m gay, too. Gerard and I both have boyfriends, but I’m pretty sure Gee’s not gay, just totally in love with this one dude. So I guess he’s bi.”

“Wow.” I mentally giggled. I did not think he would be amazed to meet people so understanding. “This is so weird. I put myself out of a limb when I said I was gay, and both of you have boyfriends. Lucky! I’ve been single my whole life.”

“Eh, don’t sweat it. I just hooked up with my boyfriend the other day, though I’ve known him for most of my life. I had been dating this girl who I didn’t know was cheating on me until afterward. She dumped me because I wouldn’t put out,” Gee admitted casually, as if he wasn’t drowning in a sea of angst jus the other day.

“Yeah, our parents aren’t exactly aware of our sexual orientations, so that’s going to be a fun conversation when they get back from their business trip two Fridays from now,” I snickered, making the other two join in as well.

“So, homosexuality isn’t frowned upon in this area?” he questioned.

“Well…” I trailed off. “My best friend Frankie is openly bisexual and sometimes gets picked on in school. It’s only by some of the jocks, though, everyone else doesn’t really seem to care. Cliché, right? But you have nothing to worry about. If anyone even so much as says the word “fag”, they are sent to the principal’s office. Plus, there are cameras throughout the school, so nothing physical can happen without it being caught on tape.”

“Okay, you sort of scared me for a second,” he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, do your boyfriends go to our school?” the new kid asked.

“No,” I answered quickly. If I had said yes, he surely would have wanted to meet our boyfriends, which wasn’t the best idea. ‘Oh, yeah, Bren, you’ve already met my boyfriend, he’s sitting right next to me. That fact that he’s my brother doesn’t freak you out, right?’ That would not have gone over well. Note my sarcasm. “They both go to different schools.”

“It’s sometimes hard to spend time with them, but we manage,” Gerard added smoothly.

“Aw. That’s nice.”

“And don’t feel down because you’re single. I’m sure there are plenty of bisexual or gay guys in our school who are afraid to publicly come out… or half come out, whichever applies,” I assured.

“Yeah, who wouldn’t want to kiss those pouty lips of yours?” Gee smirked, causing our new friend to blush. “Sorry to make you uncomfortable, but making people feel strange in their own skin is my specialty.”

“Knock it off, Gee,” I glared.

“No, it’s okay. I get easily flustered; just about anyone can turn my face red. I am that kind of person, I guess.”

“A blushing bottom? So you’re a submissive, huh?” questioned my brother. This comment made Brendon turn an even deeper shade of red.

“Gerard! Talking about sex positions with his parents in the other room is not a smart thing to do. We just met them today,” I hissed, punching him in the arm.

“Alright, alright. I couldn’t resist. Sorry, I’m done now.”

“Okay,” Brendon said shyly.

“So, when you say you’ve been single your whole life, you mean you’ve never kissed anyone before?” my brother quizzed.

“Gerard! That’s kind of a personal thing. We just met the kid,” I lectured. He did not know when to stop sometimes.

“No, it’s fine. I’d rather get these questions out of the way so you guys can get to know me better,” Brendon insisted. “Actually, a girl kissed me at a dance in, um, eighth grade, but I didn’t feel anything. I always felt out of place when my friends would talk about girls; it seemed so unnatural and foreign to me. That kiss sort of confirmed my sexuality at that point, which was a good thing. Does that make sense?”

“Completely,” I responded with a nod.

“Hm. I don’t think that qualifies as a real kiss. Have you ever kissed a guy before?” Gee asked. Man, my brother really knew how to pry into other people’s affairs.

“Nope. Pathetic, isn’t it? Fifteen and never been kissed, mostly because the school population was straight. I was the only gay person I knew.”

“Pathetic? Not at all. I had my first kiss, like, yesterday, and you and I are the same age,” I interjected. It was true, though. I had my first real kiss with Gerard on Saturday. I internally sighed at the thought. “I’m sure you will find a guy soon enough.”

“What’s your type?” my brother asked.

“Uh,” he fidgeted with his hands. “I don’t know…”

“Would you want a top or bottom?”

“Gerard,” I warned.

“What? I’m not being perverted; it will help pinpoint exactly what guy would be perfect for him. If he is more familiar with what he wants, it’ll be easier to seek out a guy,” he defended with his hands up before turning his attention back to Brendon. “So, which one? Would you rather be held or be the one doing the holding?”

“Umm… It doesn’t matter to me. I wouldn’t know which I would prefer.”

“Oh. Well, there are many people who go both ways. It can make it more interesting instead of fixed roles,” my brother commented. “What kind of guy do you like?”

“What do you mean?” the newbie wondered, his head cocking to the right.

“What clique? Jock, goth, scene, punk, you know.”

“I’m not picky. Beggars can’t be choosers,” Brendon replied. “My old private school didn’t really have cliques. We had uniforms and all, so there wasn’t much individuality or specific groups to divide us. I’m glad I get the real high school experience in public school now. Anyway, getting back to your question, I would have to say whoever I’m attracted to, I guess. I don’t have a preference.”

“How about- Whoa, wait a second, I just thought of something.” My brother looked as if he had just had an epiphany, which rarely ever happened. Aw, that was mean of me.

“Yes?” the new kid asked.

“Not to be rude, but isn’t homosexuality against Mormon beliefs? I don’t know much about the religion, but I’m pretty sure I have heard something along those lines.”

“Oh, you are not being rude at all,” he reassured. “I was raised into believing homosexuality is wrong because that way of thinking was taught in my church. I didn’t really think much of it until I started feeling attraction to boys instead of girls around… twelve, I think it was. I told my parents about a year later when these feelings had not gone away and we went straight to the Bishop for counseling. It did not stop or lessen my desires at all, so the Bishop suggested harsher practices to ‘fix me’, but my parents did not want to take it that far. They believed I was born this way, not by influence as all the others thought in the church. My mom and dad decided there was nothing wrong with how I was and accepted me for who I am; a gay person. I think part of their decision was probably because I am their only child. There was no way they were going to lose me.”

“Wow,” I commented after he finished speaking.  
Gerard nodded, his question having been answered. “Your parents are awesome.”

“Thanks,” he laughed lightly. “Although we do not believe in the whole ‘homosexuals are going to Hell’ idea, my family basically goes by all of the other teachings of our church. So despite the fact that I’m gay, I’m a pretty strait-laced Mormon.”

“What are some of the teachings you go by?” I queried. My family was not religious in the least, so it was interesting to hear what other people had to say about religion. It was funny because I had not so much cracked open a Bible while he probably had a lot of it memorized.

“Loaded question. There are a lot of things, which range in severity from church to church. What do you want to know specifically?”

“Um-” I began before my brother cut me off.

“What are your thoughts on sex and masturbation? Those topics are always heavy hitters,” Gerard smirked, resting his chin in his palm and elbow on his knee, legs crossed. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the new kid expectantly. Gee appeared to be even more interested in the conversation now.

Brendon’s cheeks appeared to heat up from Gee’s blunt form of questioning. He cleared his throat before answering, “Uh, pre-marital sex is a big no-no; only after marriage is okay, but for procreation purposes. Mormons are built around the family unit. And masturbating? Uh, none of that… ever.”

“Whoa, are you serious?” my brother asked disbelievingly.

“Very. It is a sin to spill one’s seed for pleasure. Even oral sex between married persons is interpreted as an unnatural, impure, or unholy practice. Life is not designed just for sex, apparently.”

“So you’ve never jacked off before?” Gerard questioned, more like stated.  
Brendon’s face grew a darker red, “No. I have been told of ways to overcome doing... that. Such as praying fervently, and even yelling stop when the urges become strong. And also exercising vigorously to reduce emotion tension and stress, which could lead to those sorts of temptations, is another. I haven’t had to do anything that drastic yet, and I hope it stays that way.”

“Jeez,” I remarked. “When you said strait-laced, you weren’t kidding.”

“Not in the least,” he chuckled. “Could we move on to another subject? I should not even be talking about it.”

“Why is that?”

“They think speaking of this will make me want to do it,” the new kid explained.

“Oh, I see. It must be torture. Um, let’s move on to a new topic before your parents overhear and start to hate me for tainting their only child. What music are you into?” Gee wondered.

Brendon answered, “I just love music. I used to listen to Christian music until my friends got me into more modern rock stuff. I actually play piano, keyboard, organ, bass, guitar, and even accordion myself.”

“Holy crap, that’s a lot. Gerard and I are completely instrumentally-impaired, but big fans of music,” I explained.

“At least we have that in common,” Brendon commented before he took off his red glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose where they had left impressions on his skin. “I hate these things. I ran out of my contact prescription and have to wait until Wednesday to get new ones in the mail.”

“You wear contacts?” I asked curiously. “The thought of anything touching my eyes freaks me out!”

“It’s not too bad once you get used to putting them in and taking them out. I’d rather touch my eyes than look through these grotesque things!”

“I don’t think that bad looking. Have you seen mine?” I laughed, which made Brendon join in.

“I think they look fine on you,” he commented.

“Thanks,” I responded with a smile. Our new neighbor was a very unique individual, for which I was glad. I would have loathed this meeting if they were dull and boring. That was how most people in our neighborhood were. That or extremely nosy and trying to get into everyone’s business as if it were their job or something.

Brendon yawned loudly and used his hand to try to muffle the noise, which only half helped. “Sorry about that. I’m still a little exhausted from the plane ride; I didn’t get much sleep. It was just my luck to have a crying infant an aisle away from me.”

“No, that’s okay. You should rest; you look like you could use some. Gee and I should be going anyway. We’ll see you around,” I said with a smile.

“Yeah, it was great talking to you. See you later, man,” Gee nodded.

“Okay, bye you guys,” he escorted us to the door and waved. We waved back, of course, and entered our empty house.

“That was fun. Brendon’s a nice guy. Very talkative,” I said and flopped down on the couch in the living room, kicking my shoes off.

“Yep, and such a virgin, too,” my brother added as he sat next to me, removing his own footwear as well.

“Well, he is one. Duh. We are too, you know, unless you forgot,” I said and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest with the sound of his steady heartbeat at my ear. What a soothing sound. I closed my eyes in contentment. My brother was so comfortable!

“I’m aware of that, but he’s to the extreme. He hasn’t done anything and it shows. His face turns red from the mention of sex, for god’s sake. He’s just so innocent,” Gerard elaborated, placing his own arms around me and kissing the top of my head. I sighed and opened my eyes, which caught something very intriguing.

“Did Frank forget to take his camera home?” I questioned. Right there on the floor in all of its glory was the contents of yesterday’s escapades, including the make out session and Gerard’s fun time solo, which I had not seen as of yet. I had heard my brother’s muffled moaning through the bathroom door yesterday, but seeing was completely different than just hearing.

“I believe it is. Frankie can be so absent-minded sometimes,” retorted my brother. “But, hey, we can’t allow the good fortunes of his forgetfulness go to waste. Wanna watch it, Mikes?”

I looked off in thought for a moment. I truly did want to see the tape, but at the same time, I did not want my big bro to know how eager I was for some reason. God, I was getting horny just thinking about it! Watching the footage would most definitely lead to a make out session; I knew that for a fact. My face had not given away my true feelings as I answered casually, “Sure, Gee. If you want.”

“Cool. My room?”

I nodded and headed downstairs, Gerard right on my heels with the video camera. I hopped on his bed, which was still clad in those black sheets I loved. I nuzzled my face into silky material from my position on my stomach and enjoyed the feeling of it against my skin. It smelled faintly like my brother (since the fresh sheets were barely slept on), and probably myself, but I could not detect my own scent. (I did not think it was possible for a person to know their own scent anyway. It was just one of those things.) It gave me a nice and comforting feeling, as if I was secure and safe from everything. I took one last long inhale before lifting my head up to see Gee clicking the rewind button.

“Hurry up and get your sexy ass over here!” I ordered and sat up pre-k style with my legs crossed.

“You should know by now that my ass isn’t the only sexy thing about me, Michael,” he chided with a grin. He then walked over, VCR remote control in hand, and turned off the lights.

“Don’t call me that,” I pouted cutely. Well, I at least did my best to do it cutely, and if I judged it by Gerard’s reaction, I was successful.

“I’m only kidding, Mikey,” he chuckled as he ruffled my hair and sat next to me and clasped my hand in his. After a moment or two, the tape stopped rewinding, indicating it was at the beginning. My brother smirked before saying, “Let the magic begin.”

He clicked the play button on the remote and ‘our movie’ began. It was a little strange seeing us together like that. Not in a bad way, but I was so familiar with me seeing only Gerard. Viewing our relationship as if I were an outsider looking in was different, that’s all.

As I watched, I remembered the timid attitude I had at the beginning. I, by nature, was camera shy. I always felt weird and awkward with a lens in my face, while my brother was the total opposite. On top of that, someone actually watching me kiss a person on the lips created uneasiness in my body as well. Frankie was my best friend and all, but I was new at the whole ‘display-of-affection-in-front-of-others’ thing. Cut me some slack. I had never done that sort of thing before.

I laughed lightly when movie Gerard pulled me into his lap, causing cameraman Frankie to make a distressed comment and move to another area for a better angle. I could not take my eyes away from the television screen; it was almost as if I were under a spell. I was truly loved; it was real, not some fantasy I could escape to when I was lonely or depressed. This footage was proof of the love Gerard and I had for one another, which was what I was definitely going to cherish most. If ever Gee was away from me and I either missed him or doubted the authenticity of our relationship, these captured moments could put my heart as ease.

I was so lost in thought that I had not realized my brother’s close proximity until he kissed my sensitive neck. I jumped in surprise (letting free an embarrassing noise from my mouth, which I would deny making later) and whipped my head in my brother’s direction, a dirty grin on his face and an eyebrow arched. Oh, he wanted to play that game, did he? That game, as I called it in my head, would be Gerard trying to get me all flustered under his touch so he would be the one on top (in every sense of the word). I was not going to just roll over and be the submissive and powerless one, I was going to put up a fight.

I smiled innocently before tackling my brother to the bed. He was flat on his back while I towered over him, supporting my weight with my hands and knees as not to crush him. He was taken aback by my spontaneous form of aggression and before he could say a single word, I started attacking his neck; much like movie Gerard was doing to me in the video. Gee let out a half sigh and half moaning sound as I kissed and licked the nape of his neck. Aha! His neck was his weakness, too. Maybe we shared the same quality because we were siblings? I put that thought to the back of my head for later and focused on the matter at hand.

Gerard completely gave in to being the submissive at the moment and ran his fingers through my hair, urging me to continue, and I complied, of course. My hands that were once stationed on either side of his head began moving up and down my brother’s sides, over material of his tee shirt. He seemed to enjoy the combination of my gentle touches and the fierce work my mouth was doing. The sounds that left his lips… Oh, my god! My cock was already throbbing between my legs because of the hot noises he was making. Knowing I was the cause of those noises added to the thrill. I loved being in control, it was like a power trip or something.

“Ahhhh,” he gasped. “I like this dominant Mikey.” Another gasp. “At least I now know-” Moan. “for sure how to bring him out.”

I stopped what I was doing and looked into his sly hazel eyes. “You jerk,” I giggled. He tricked me into taking the offensive, and here I thought he was going to be caught off guard. But, hey, who’s complaining? We both were getting what we wanted, though I sort of wanted to catch him by surprise. Oh well. I moved from my position over my brother to instead lie next to him on my side. “Um… Gee?”

“Yeah, baby?” he asked, turning over on his right side to look at me. Baby? Hmm… I liked that, had a nice ring to it. It was something only Gerard could call me, besides my childhood name Mike-Mike, but that was only a brotherly thing, not a boyfriend thing.

“I was wondering, since you just got out of your relationship with... her… that lasted a year, you must have gone much farther than only kissing and are used to that, right? Did you want to move faster to reach that level or…?”

Gee smiled and chuckled a bit, shaking his head, which caused his hair to become more unkempt from rubbing against the pillow. His left hand cupped my cheek as his amused and yet serious eyes connected with mind, his lips still curved upward into his crooked smile. “No, I don’t want that and do not compare yourself to her. Actually, forget she ever existed, okay? It’s only you and me. I want to take it slow, not rush into things that we’re not ready for. I love you, Mikey. I care for you too much to let my hormones control me and take our firsts for granted. We have already had our first kiss, and I want all our other firsts after that to be special as well. Don’t worry about moving forward so quickly, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Aw, Gee-Gee. I love you too,” I said and held him close in a warm embrace. I kissed his silky raven hair and tightened my grip a bit before pulling back. “Okay, so what level are we on right now?”

“I was thinking kissing, obviously, and just about everything above the belt. The neck especially, but no biting there. Can’t have mom and dad seeing any hickeys or they’ll start asking questions. God, that’s going to be hard for me.”  
I gave him a lopsided grin, “Biting fetish much? Freak.”

“You know it!” he laughed. “Umm… On second thought, I might die if I am unable to bite you. Okay, new rule! Biting is allowed, but not on any visible skin. That is, unless we buy some concealer that hides any and all marks on the neck.”

“Jeez, I didn’t think you were that much of a vampire, Gee.”

“You don’t know a lot about my fetishes, little brother,” he giggled lightly. “I just don’t want to freak you out just yet. Besides, you probably have some kinks you don’t even know about.”

“We get to discover our kinks together? What a fun brotherly bonding activity. Let’s call up mom and dad and tell them about it,” I joked.

“Yeah, sure. Oh, wait. This is the part where you were in the bathroom,” Gee said sitting up on the bed, motioning to the television. “Can’t have you missing this again.”

Heh. I watched with relish as my brother on the screen rubbed himself through his jeans, and laughed when the camera suddenly zoomed in on the action happening right below the belt. I could hear myself on the tape, moaning with abandon, that voice surprising me. A few seconds later, TV Gerard gasped and his eyes flew shut, hips convulsing slightly into his hand as a wet spot appeared through the pants. I witnessed my brother climax while his friends watched and recorded it. It was hot and strangely curious at the same time. The tape ended shortly after that scene, causing the screen to turn blue yet again.

I turned my head to Gerard and asked, “How on Earth could you do that in front of Bob and Ray? Weren’t you embarrassed?”

“Not really. I like to be the center of attention sometimes, as you know. And the opportunity to gross Ray out while doing something beneficial to myself, well, that’s too good to pass up.”

“Huh, so are you going to be a camera whore now?” I questioned

“Only for you, baby,” he answered a few octaves lower than usual.

“You better!” I laughed, acting as if his voice wasn’t getting to me. “Now you better get on that homework or I’m going to call mom about you slacking off.”

He gasped, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me,” I challenged.

He looked to be weighing his options until finally giving in. “Fine, but only if I get a kiss as a reward.”

“Of course,” I smiled.


End file.
